Exactly What It Looks Like
by KE0-MANiA
Summary: Well it's a high school fanfic. Sakura is the new girl, and she goes to a new school. There she will face challenges and probably love. Pairings: SasuSaku, InoShikaTemari, NejiTenTen, NaruHina. The boys just happens to be class A players. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Exactly What It Looks Like

A/N: Well I decided to write a story about high school and love. I hope you all like it.

Summary: Sakura Haruno was dubbed "the New Girl in Town" and had a hard time adjusting to the different changes that seems to be occurring uncontrollably. She attends a new school filled with challenges and love. She meets the school's heart throb and they slowly start to fall for each other.

Chapter One: To Start All Over Again.

It was six thirty in the morning, and the alarm clock was going off like hell. Its unbearable sound could be heard through the thick walls that surrounded Sakura. She tossed and turned, and that's when she finally had enough. She immediately sprang up and was about to throw the clock, when she heard her mother screaming from the next room.

"Throw that alarm clock, and you will have to pay for one on you own."

There was no ending to the hell. She was cursed to forever rot. However, Sakura was content with life. Other than the on-going screaming of her alarm clock. She was seventeen years old and she was starting high school today. She was going to be junior at a different high school. She immediately started to feel butterflies form in her stomach, and she decided to take a cold shower to rinse it off. It seemed to work, until she got out.

She immediately picked out her clothes and changed into it. She was wearing a jade green shirt which really brought out her eyes. On her shirt it stated, "Watch your step or you'll fall for me." She then put on blue khakis and silver flip-flops. She put on a silver belt over her long shirt that stretched to her lower waist. She was beautiful to sum it up. She then put on a gold chain that had a pendant on it. In it were the pictures of her parents. She put on a mood ring on her right thumb. She even placed a toe-ring on her big toe. It wasn't big, because she had fairly small feet.

She put in two breads into the toaster over, and started to pour some milk. She then took her pills, so she has a good day at school, then having to worry about her heart problems. Sakura was sick. She had heart problems ever since she could remember. It was a problem that she had to face everyday, but her family had been supportive. Her family made a decent living. Her father was an active business man who traveled often and her mother was a teacher. This would explain why she was very smart. Sakura was sometimes active in sports but only for a short period of time. She, on the other hand, was active in everything ranging from school plays, to student body. Everything that does not involve sports. She was a good athlete. She was good at swimming and cheerleading. She loved being active. It made her happy. She would volunteer at children's hospital and cheer up the little ones. She would always put others before herself.

When she was done eating the remainder of her second toast she made a way to her new school. It was now seven o' five, and she had at least a whole hour to get there, seeing how school start at eight. As she reached the school grounds and was about to cross the road, a car came driving in really fast, with boys and girls screaming their heads off, as if they were racing. Sakura stepped back only to feel her rear hit the cement grounds. It was hard and unpleasant. She could hardly make out a picture of who was driving, but the person could see her through his rear-view mirror. Unfortunately, his attention was turned back to the road.

The ongoing babbling of his best friend, Naruto, was beginning to grow unbearable. He was screaming along with a bunch of girls that they meaning Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, had picked from to spend the night with. Naruto was picky so when he had to decide between four girls, he decided to take them all. I mean who would give up the chance to be with the famous four. Uchiha Sasuke had everything, from looks to money, to girls. Same thing with all the other three boys. Their families were rich and they were given anything and everything.

As they made their way out of Sasuke's twenty million dollar car, fan girls of all sort started to swarm around them. Sasuke had two on each arm and so did the others. They strolled into the halls where more fan girls started to throw themselves at them.

"I never get tired of this" stated the hyperactive blonde.

"You're telling me" replied Shikamaru, he was lean and he had his hair in a ponytail that resembles a pineapple. He was smart, alright. But he has a tendency of being lazy, very lazy.

"Hn" said Neji. He was older than the other three. He was handsome and had long hair that was tied loosely at the bottom.

". . . " this was Sasuke reply to things that don't even need the energy to utter a word. He just stood there and tried to shove his way to his locker. His mind seemed to wonder back at the girl that he nearly ran over today. _She was pretty_, thought Sasuke. It was weird though, as he found himself pondering on this one girl when every girl in school was literally throwing themselves at him. _She had pink hair_, Sasuke found himself thinking about the color of her hair, which was very odd come to think about it.

In the middle of his pondering, he saw the same girl head towards the main office.

_I wonder why everybody is so jumpy today_, thought Sakura, _maybe it was something important._

She was heading towards the main office when a guy tried to hit on her.

"Hey there babe, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven" replied the narrow-minded guy.

Sakura smiled at him and politely said, "Aren't you sweet". She then tried to go pass the guy, but he blocked her way.

"Please move, I don't mean you any harm" said Sakura.

"Oh come on babe just one kiss."

"Please move, I am not interested in you and your ice-age antics."

With that said, the guy was getting ready to hit her when someone stopped him midway. Sakura, however, had her eyes closed real tightly only to open when there was no contact made. She looked as to who her savior was and saw that it was a guy in a green jumpsuit with thick, black eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" asked her unknown savior.

"Umm. . . . yes. . . I think" stated Sakura. She was trying to absorb everything in. She nearly got run over by and idiot who apparently could careless if he hits her, and was close to getting hit by a pervert. Could this day be any worse?

Unbeknowst to her, onyx eyes had seen the whole event. He, too, was unaware as to how to girl, a stranger I might add, had gotten his attention. He felt disgusted.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how about you and me have some fun tonight?" stated a fan-girl. She looked more like a street-walker than a high school student. Sasuke trying to relieve his mind about thinking about this girl agreed by leaning to her ear and saying a breathily yes. He leaned back and saw the fan girl blush tenfolds. _What a slut, _pondered Sasuke. He turned around to see the pink-hair girl walk away with 'Bushy Brow' as he referred to the guy that was walking with her.

"You look new" stated Sakura's savior.

"Yeah, I am" replied Sakura.

"Ugh, I know this is straight forward and all, but would you like me to walk you to where-ever you are going?"

Sakura took a minute to think and nodded her head.

"So I think now would be the proper time for introduction. My name is Rock Lee."

"Oh, Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura" said Sakura with a smile.

They were talking as they made their way to the main office. Upon approaching it, Lee bid Sakura farewell and proceeded to his class, due to the fact that it had rung two minutes ago. Wow! Time seems to go by really fast when you're just talking.

Sakura made her way to the office and approached the woman that had been standing there.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura-"

"Oh that's right, you're the new student" stated the woman, "I'm Takashi Shizune. Please follow me. The principal's office is this way. Now hurry, we don't want you to be late."

Sakura did as she was told and followed Shizune to the principal's office.

She saw Shizune standing there with the door wide open. She stepped in and immediately the door closed behind her, not making a sound.

"Please take a seat. I am your principal, Hiriku Tsunade" said the blonde figure that sat in front of her.

"Please to make your quaintance, Tsunade-sama" said a bright-faced Sakura.

"Well, here is everything you need. In it, you have your schedule, the map of the school, and if you need everything, I'm sure you can find your way to my office."

"Why thank you Tsunade-sama."

As Sakura approached the door, she was stopped to hear Tsunade as she uttered "Welcome to Konoha High" and hit her head on the desk.

Sakura did not know what to do, Shizune quickly shot in the room, and told Sakura to go to her class, and that everything will be okay.

Sakura reached her first class of the day. She quickly inhaled and it took her a at least a minute to exhale. She grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. She stepped into the room and looked at the teacher. The whole class which had been chatting with each other, stopped to look at who it was.

"Ah, so you must be the new student, am I correct? Hi, I'm Kurenai." The said teacher put out her hand and Sakura quickly took and gently shook it.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Well, introduce yourself to our class."

"Hi. . . Ugh. . . I'm Haruno Sakura." She was nervous alright. She succeeded in making it seem so little, but one person can see right through her charade.

"Well, with that said, you may take the seat next to Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata please raise your hand up, so Sakura can find you" said Kurenai. Then a shy girl reluctantly raised her hand and Sakura innocently smiled.

She started to make her way to Hinata, when the guys started whistling at her. Saying things like, "Hey babe how about you and me, after school" or "You want me to teach you about human anatomy." It was disgusting she thought as she took a seat next to her partner.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura" said the cheery teenager.

"H-Hi, I'm H-Hinata" replied the shy teen.

"Well it is nice to meet you"

Sakura than turned to her right only to be face with a black-haired, onyx-eyed teen.

_Oh great, I hope she doesn't drool all over me,_ thought Sasuke. However, it never came.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura" said Sakura in her cheery tone. Sasuke was a bit taken back, but did not show it. This was surely the first time a girl didn't freeze or drool over him.

"Hn" replies Sasuke.

"Wow, I'm so taken back by your greeting" Sakura sarcastically stated. She tried to be polite, but noooo. The airhead next to her had to be rude and not even state his name. It is only fair, that they return the same politeness, right? She concluded that maybe some people didn't others to know their names. She can never stay angry at a person for more than fifteen minutes. She decided to just let it pass. Maybe it was a 'new student' phase that she would have to grow out of. Well whatever the reason was, she hoped it would subside soon. She didn't want to be ignored throughout her whole junior year, especially since it was a new day. She turned her attention to the board and started to concentrate on the lesson and jotted down some notes.

He took a small glance at her and realized that she was concentrating on her notes. _Hmm, this is going to be interesting, _thought Sasuke.

TBC

A/N: Well, I hope you like it.

Love-

FuNkIeFrEsH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oy Vey. . I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Okay, so I have to admit, my spelling sucked, not to mention that there were a few grammatical errors. I type really fast that I don't have the time to stop and check before I upload it. So please forgive me if I have any errors. Pathetic? Yeah I know. So I'm stop feeling sorry for myself and give you the next chapter.

Recap:

"Hi there, I'm Sakura" said Sakura in her cheery tone. Sasuke was a bit taken back, but did not show it. This was surely the first time a girl didn't freeze or drool over him.

"Hn," replies Sasuke.

"Wow, I'm so taken back by your greeting" Sakura sarcastically stated. She tried to be polite, but noooo. The airhead next to her had to be rude and not even state his name. It is only fair, that they return the same politeness, right? She concluded that maybe some people didn't want others to know their names. She can never stay angry at a person for more than fifteen minutes. She decided to just let it pass. Maybe it was a 'new student' phase that she would have to grow out of. Well whatever the reason was, she hoped it would subside soon. She didn't want to be ignored throughout her whole junior year, especially since it was a new day. She turned her attention to the board and started to concentrate on the lesson and jotted down some notes.

He took a small glance at her and realized that she was concentrating on her notes. _Hmm, this is going to be interesting, _thought Sasuke.

Chapter Two:

The bell had rung, signaling it was time for their next class.

(A/N: Here is a note of Sakura's schedule.

First Period: Social Science; Teacher: Kurenai (AP Course)

Second Period: Chemistry; Teacher: Asuma (AP Course)

Third Period: Phys. Ed.; Teacher: Anko

Fourth Period: Lunch

Fifth Period: Calculus I; Teacher: Kakashi (AP Course)

Sixth Period: U.S. History; Kurenai (AP Course)

Seventh Period: English 128; Teacher: Might Gai (AP Course)

Eighth Period: Study Hall; Teacher: Kakashi)

Sakura was making her way to her next class when she was pushed aside by the ever-growing crowd. It was the same one as before when she was trying to make her way to main office. She wonder why were there so many girls hovering over something, or someone. Curiosity got the best of her, and she found out that her feet had lives of their own. She kept on moving wanting to turn around, but her legs, just wouldn't listen. She was pushed from one side to the other, she was about to turn around when she found herself thrust into the middle of the whole group. It kept on moving, but Sakura wanted nothing more than to get away.

Sasuke noticed that the girl, named Sakura, was trying to push everyone out of her way. It seemed as if though, she did not want to be around them. It was weird considering the girls, meaning all the girls no matter what grade or age, they all tried to flung themselves at the group whenever possible. He let his mind wonder as to why she was so different. Why she didn't stare at him like so many had done before. While he was thinking about the poor girl, Sakura, on the other hand, was being troubled by all these people surrounding her and pushing her. She was having trouble breathing and her heart rate was increasing rapidly. She couldn't hear herself and tried to find her way back to reality.

It was hard at first, but Sakura was a fighter. She stumbled a bit here and there, but finally made her way out of the circle of fan girls. She could hardly breathe. She had to calm down or else she goes into another panic attack. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, _Sakura kept on mentally saying it to herself as she made her way to her next class. Chemistry was her best subject. She had an affinity for Chemistry ever since she could remember. It was in her blood. Her grandfather was a successful doctor in the northern part of Japan. She wanted to be like him when she grows up. She wanted to be a doctor.

She was the first one to arrive, it was no surprise really. She sat down and took a look at her schedule. _Asuma, huh? Hmm. . . . This should be interesting. . _, as Sakura was thinking, the door opened wide to reveal a tall, yet lean figure walking in. She hadn't really noticed him as she stared at her paper trying to picture as to what the teacher would look like. He was nearing in on her, well next to her. He was almost there when, all of a sudden, Sakura looked up. Jade green met black onyx; their gazed seem lost within each other. What were only seconds, seemed like eternity. She broke the gaze by looking back at her schedule. A tiny tint of pink crept up on Sakura's cheek, which made her look even more beautiful. Sasuke noticed this continued strolling to his desk in the back. He smirked as he remembered her reaction. He looked at her and kept his gaze locked on her. For someone who likes the silence, it was growing unbearable, as he Sasuke was in a room with a very pretty looking pink head. He saw her looking around and wondered if she was looking for her classmates or maybe something else. He was curious as to what she was looking for, and decided that maybe it wasn't anything important.

Out of nowhere, a girl with platinum blonde hair came prancing in. She was humming 'Unfaithful' by Rihana. She was dancing until she saw Sakura and stopped.

"So you must be the new girl, huh?" asked the ostentatious blonde.

"Why yes, I'm Haruno Sakura" replied Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino" the blonde flatly stated.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Isn't it?"

"**Oh! The nerve of this girl!"** deadpanned Sakura Inner Self.

"Great, Mr. Hyde is back" sarcastically replied Sakura to her Inner Self.

She was brought back to reality when Ino yelled out her name.

"You know it is rude to space out on someone that took the liberty to introduce them self to you. You have any manners, Forehead-girl?"

"Ano. . . gomen Ino. I didn't intentionally mean to do it."

"Yeah well don't let it happen again!"

"Back of her plastic face!"

Both Ino's and Sakura's attention were turned to a girl who had her hair in two chinese buns on the side of her head. She had chocolate brown eyes, and was slightly taller than the two girls.

"Hi there, I'm Kunai Tenten" she held out her hand to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura replied while taking Tenten's hand and shaking it. They turned around to see that Ino had made her way to her seat which is right next to Sasuke.

"Well, I should be getting to my class. If you have any trouble with plastic face over there, you just let me know. Oh, I have an idea, how about you and I spend lunch together. I'll introduce you to my other friends. So what do you say?"

"Ugh sure, why not."

"Great. I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

She quickly dashed off and students started to make their way to the class. The class went okay and it was now time for the next class.

It was Phys. Ed. and Sakura was unsure if she should go. She heard girls talk about how strict she was when she was changing in the girl's locker room.

"**Man, this wench is gonna be hell!" her Inner Self deadpanned.**

"You're telling me. I'm stuck on the outside" she stated to her Inner Self.

"**Just be careful, okay?"**

"Aww. . You care, you really do care."

"**Get a freakin' hold of yourself, woman!"**

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a woman scream out for all the girls to get out. When she got out, she immediately saw Hinata and a girl named Suki sitting there. Suki was a girl from her first period. She was nice and funny. She had short, brown hair like Hinata's and was a bit taller than her.

"Hey, guys" said Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura" replied Suki.

They heard giggles as they were chatting. They turned around to see that it was Ino and a few other girls that Sakura did not know. Suki told her about how Ino and her crew were know as the 'Plastics' because they were the richest girls in school. Everything about them were fake, everything from head to toe.

They were told by Anko, who seemed to be an okay teacher, to run 25 laps around the field. Okay, maybe Sakura quickly jumped to conclusions. However, she was the first one to finish her laps, followed by Suki and Hinata. Ino and her little minions were the last to arrive. Sakura was smart in not running fast or else her heart might give out. Note that they were running really slow, either because they did not want to sweat or they just didn't have the stamina to run fast.

The bell had rung and it was finally time for lunch. Sakura was with Suki and Hinata when they were walking towards that cafeteria. They saw that Ino and three of her little followers sat with the four (the guys: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto). They were talking and they were really loud. It was until they saw a girl trip in front of them that made everything worse. They were laughing at the poor thing. Naruto joined the girls in laughing while Shikamaru just smiled and Sasuke and Neji smirked. It was downright evil. Sakura saw Tenten motioning her over and she went.

"You want help out?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, let's go" replied Sakura.

While everybody were looking and laughing at the poor kid trying to pick up her things, Sakura and Tenten joined in on helping her. The girl looked at them like they were crazy but Sakura and Tenten just smiled at her.

"Hey! What are you two think you're doing?" asked Ino.

"Honestly, plastic face, don't you have eyes, or did all that botox effect you vision as well?" replied Tenten. She heard Neji chuckle, but it didn't bother her.

"If you must know, we are helping her out" said Sakura. She was now standing up and was helping out the poor girl stand up too. As soon as the girl stood up, Sakura turned to her and asked her if she wanted to join them for lunch. However, the poor girl just turned around and ran outside as quickly as she could. Sakura, then turned to tell Tenten to just let it drop and start moving. Before they started moving, Ino spoke up.

"Hey 'forehead-girl', watch your back from now on. You got that?"

"Why are you threatening me for?" said Sakura

"Because you ruined my fun"

"Is that so? Well then, let me offer you some advice."

"What is that, Forehead-girl?"

"If you are going to threaten me, at least do it with some dignity" replied Sakura.

"Dead bitch walking" stated Ino

Sakura turned to her left and to her right as if she was looking for something, and stated, "Why Ino, I don't see any female dog around here."

Ino muttered something inaudible and turned to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke was more intrigued by the pink-haired beauty that he kept on staring at her. _She has guts alright_, thought Sasuke. Ino noticed this and decided to distract him. She leaned in and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away. Ino noticed that a lot of people saw her, and she wanted to do something that might divert their attentions. She looked around and saw that Shikamaru was just sitting there with his head on the table. If Sasuke does not see her, then she'll make him see her.

"Hey Shika-kun, I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight?" queried Ino.

Shikamaru shot her a glance to see if she was just playing around, but he saw that she wasn't. He just shrugged and said 'sure'. Ino squealed and tried to put on some lip gloss.

Lunch was finally over and Sakura had four more classes. She learned that Tenten was a senior. She made a lot of new friends in her other classes. She takes a lot of her classes with mostly the same people, this to include Ino, Hinata, and three of the four. It seems that Neji was also a senior and a cousin of Hinata. All in all, she was happy with her first day in school, with an exception of the event that had occurred during lunch.

As she made her way to her house, she couldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired that had caught her gaze. She never felt this way. It was an odd feeling that kept on tugging at her stomach. She sweetly smiled and sang 'I Write Sins, not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco.

A/N: Okay, so first of all, the teachers, I forgot all their last names and decided to just put in their first names. Secondly, I am having trouble on deciding whether it is Ino with Shikamaru or Temari with Shikamaru. As the author of this fanfic, I want to please my readers, but also have my say in it. That is why I have a say in the other three couples, but this on is a trifling one, alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oy Vey. . I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Goshers, everybody seems to have their own opinions on the whole Ino/Shika/Tema issue. I'll show the results later, when it is finally decided. Seeing how this is a SasukexSakura fanfic, I'll focus on them for at least a bit. Well, I think only on this chapter and the next one with an exception for the others. As for the other soon-to-be couples they will be on the next chapters and so forth. I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. :D Oh, and, please excuse the grammatical errors. Fa'afetai (Translation: Thank you)

Note: Title for the Second Chapter: New friends, New rivals, and Those in Between.

Recap:

Lunch was finally over and Sakura had four more classes. She learned that Tenten was a senior. She made a lot of new friends in her other classes. She takes a lot of her classes with mostly the same people, this to include Ino, Hinata, and three of the four. It seems that Neji was also a senior and a cousin of Hinata. All in all, she was happy with her first day in school, with an exception of the event that had occurred during lunch.

As she made her way to her house, she couldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired that had caught her gaze. She never felt this way. It was an odd feeling that kept on tugging at her stomach. She sweetly smiled and sang 'I Write Sins, not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco.

Chapter Three: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly.

It was a quarter to seven and Sakura was tossing ans turning like a psycho patient being put into a straight jacket. She was obviously having a nightmare. It was horrible.

_Dream:_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Oh no! It was horrible. I was running through the halls like a mad person. I can't die, I am too young! I am cursed I tell you, CURSED! I could feels my lungs constricting, they were crying out for air. No, I can't stop. _

_It has been chasing me for quite a while now. PHEW! I think I lost it. I was now slowing down. I turned around and there was nothing there. Finally! I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I was strolling through the hallways. _

"_Sa-Ku-Ra" an unknown voice said tauntingly._

_What the- I thought I lost it. I have been walking through the deserted school building for more than half an hour and it decides to show up NOW!! Gosh, where is everybody when you need them._

"_Sa-Ku-Ra!"_

_Oh my gosh, it sounds like my mother. OH NO! I'm an orphan. That.. That thing swallowed my mother. Why? Tears were now flowing down my face. _

"_SAKURA!"_

_Oh my gosh, it gets worse by every growing minute._

"_SAKURA! Wake Up!"_

_Wake up? What they hell was it talking about?_

"SAKURA! Wake up before you are late to school! HARUNO SAKURA, get your lazy arse up NOW!"

Sakura was now starting to wake up. She took a glance at the figure that was now hovering over her. It was hard to tell its facial features, seeing how her blinds were still closed and it was standing in the dark part of the room.

"Mom, is that you?" queried Sakura.

"No, it's the boogie man and I'm here to eat you brain" replied her mother. (A/N: I guess sarcasm is hereditary. Don't you?)

"Nooooo, it is true then, you ate my mom" at hearing this, Sakura's mother sweat dropped. Her daughter can be quite the drama queen sometimes.

"Sakura, it is you mother, now get up, you are going to be late for school."

"What? School?"

Sakura took a quick glance at the watch, it is seven o'clock and she has exactly fifteen minutes to get to school. She quickly shot up out of her bed, and started to run everywhere. Her mother just sat on her bed and watched her daughter run around like a maniac.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late." Sakura chanted.

She quickly got into the shower, took about a five minute rinse and stepped out. She stepped out of the bathroom to find her mother still sitting there. She glared at her mother.

"Mom, what the heck? The least you can do is help me, or pick out my clothes!"

Her mother just shrugged and exited the room. _UGH! The nerve of that woman to wake me up late and then waltz out of here without even helping me, _deliberated Sakura.

She quickly got a green baby-tee that went at least an inch below her waist and a pair of black below-the-knee Dickies. She put on her plain white phat farm shoes with black socks and quickly dashed out the front door. She grabbed a slice of toast on her way down, and was now out the front door.

She ran the whole way to school. She made it to the front door entrance when the tardy bell rang. _Crap! I hope Kakashi is not there_, thought Sakura. She ran through the halls trying to be stealthy, but it proved useless. She dashed up the stairs, and then she was about to turn when... BAM! She went flying a few feet from where she just was. She failed to see the door opening seeing how she was focusing on the steps so that she wouldn't trip or miss a step.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" asked Sakura.

She looked up to see who had opened the door, only to be met with beautiful onyx eyes. She was blinking for a few while, and then she looked and realized who they belong to. It was Sasuke, who now stood from afar, eyeing the poor thing that he, no wait, the door hit.

"Hn. What a klutz." replied Sasuke.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna say that again," replied a now furious Sakura. Even though she was a few feet from him, she still could hear him. Her heart was furiously pounding. She needed to calm down. NOW!

_Okay, clam down girl. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.. _thought Sakura.

**"Yeah girl, geez, calm down," stated her Inner Self. **

Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke said something to her, much more like insulted her.

"Never knew a klutz could be deaf as well."

"Yeah well I never knew assholes can talk."

"Who are you calling an asshole?"

"Wow! Guess I'm not the only one that's deaf."

Sakura said as she was now standing up as she was dusting off her clothes. She was walking towards Sasuke, and stood there for a second as if she was about to do something. She hated herself for what she was about to do next, but in situations like this there is only one better person. She hesitantly took out her hand and placed it on front of Sasuke.

Sasuke raised a curious brow.

"Truce?" Sakura said smiling.

_Hmmm.. She's cute when she smiles, _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to place his hand out for her, when a horrible shrilled voice was heard from down the hall.

"Sasuke-Kun, what are you doing? Here, I'll walk you to your class" said a brown haired girl, named Daina.

Daina (dAY-Nuh) quickly took one of Sasuke's arm and placed it over hher shoulder. She leaned forward to his ear and whispered something incoherent. She, then, glared at Sakura before forcing Sasuke to walk with her. Sasuke took a long glance at Sakura, who went back to get her things that were scattered on the floor. Papers were everywhere, and books lay half open on the floor. In a way, he wanted to go and help her, but his thoughts soon vanished when the girl he was with pushed him into a classroom that was vacant at the time.

Sakura, on the other hand, was praying that Kakashi wasn't there. She stood in front of the door, trying to think of a good excuse for being tardy. She opened up the door to find no hints of the teacher whatsoever. The students were running around, paper airplane can be seen making their way across the room, and footballs were being tossed around. Sakura sighed; this was going to be some day.

She quickly made her way to her seat and started to write down a few poems. It amazed her, never the less, to see that whenever she writes them, the words would come pouring into her mind like they were waiting for her to write them. She took a glance to where Hinata was sitting, and saw that she was talking to Naruto. She had met Naruto when Hinata introduced them to each other awhile back. She had also found out that Hinata was bearing a huge crush for the loud mouth blonde. She smiled at the thought of how opposite the are.

She then turned to Sasuke's side and found no trace of the guy. She was hoping that maybe they would call it truce, but something or _someone_ just had to ruin it. She sighed, she lost yet another opportunity making a friend. She turned to the front and glances at the watch that hung above the door, it was fifteen minutes past eight, and there was still no teacher.

She returned to writing her poems, when her attention was distracted by nothing mere than a hand. It was placed in the front of her. She started to trace the muscular hand to the owner, and found out that it was Sasuke… again. She looked at it quizzically and then at him.

"I thought you wanted truce" said Sasuke.

Sakura immediately smiled and nodded her head. She took the hand and shook it. Talk about sparkle. As soon as their hands met, something was passed on from each other. Sakura was still looking at the hand, and then quickly made a move to remove it.

They both turned to the front, Sakura was trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to show itself, while Sasuke just stared ahead. His thoughts went back to the girl that was seating next to him. The one that just shook his hand. There was an unexplainable connection there, but it made no sense. He just knew her as some classmate that took almost all his classes, and that was it! But what was it?

This action did not go unnoticed by Daina. She was fuming mad now. She quickly turned to her friends and started plotting ways into making Sakura's school life a living hell. No one touches her man, but HER!

* * *

Kakashi stood outside of his class. He can hear the on-going noises inside. He, then saw a girl peak out the door, he looked at her, and she gasped and quickly closed the door. Kakashi let out a sigh and started to countdown.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

He then opened the door, and found all his student seated at their seats and all were quiet.

"Well, what a behave class I have," Kakashi seadpanned, " Now, I hope it stays this way throughout the whole school year. Well, onto more pressing matters. We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself," said Kakashi stated.

The door slowly opened only to reveal a red headed guy with baggy blue jeans and a plain white tee. He looked at Kakashi as if contemplating if he should do as he says, or just sit down. He took in a deep breathe and let out a sigh. He, then turned to face the class.

"My name's Shubaku no Gaara," he monotonously stated. And with that said he turned to Kakashi and waited for the next instructions. He honestly couldn't care less.

"Hmm… that fast. Well, let's see. Looks like I'm going to change a few seatings. Hinata please sit next to Naruto, and you can sit down next to Sakura. Sakura, please raise your hand."

Sakura did as she was told and looked at Gaara. He was handsome, alright. He looked a bit of punk-goth. He looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere but here.

He took his seat next to Sakura, and Sakura quickly looked at him smiling.

_Oh great, I hope she doesn't drool all over me, _thought Gaara. (A/N: Déjà vu anyone?)

"Hi, I'm Sakura"

"Great" replied Gaara.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then turned her attention to Kakashi that was babbling something about Model Student Behavior. _What is with these people, don't they have any manners? _thought Sakura.

* * *

The bell quickly rang, and the day seemed to pass by quickly.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and Sakura was seating with Hinata, Suki, and Tenten. They were inside the cafeteria, and they saw a few people laughing. They were looking at the source and found out it was Gaara. They were making fun of him, and he looked like he didn't care. Sakura hated people making fun of others. So she decided that she would talk to him. As if that was going to help the situation at all.

As she was standing up, Tenten looked at her quizzically and asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if Gaara wants any company" replied Sakura. At this, Tenten quickly stood up. She has gotten really close to Sakura, she even considers her as a little sister. She told Sakura that she was going to go with her just in case something gets out of hand.

They started to walk, they noticed that Ino wasn't with the whole group and looked around to where she was. However, they found no trace of her, or Shikamaru. _Awkward, _thought Sakura. They were almost there when Daina appeared in the front of them. She looked at them for a second. Everybody in the cafeteria was silent. They watched and waited as Sakura and Tenten were looking at a glaring Daina. She walked past them hitting Tenten really hard on the shoulders and then all of a sudden she "accidentally" fell down. To Tenten, she merely fell down, but to everybody, it would seem like Tenten "pushed" her down. As if on cue, Anko, entered the cafeteria and saw Daina on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Anko.

"Oh my goodness, like I was only trying to make my way to my seat, when all of a sudden, Tenten pushed me down" said Daina. She was "crying" now and was acting all innocent.

"It is not true, Anko. Daina merely fell and Tenten was trying to help her up when you entered" said Sakura, she was nudging Tenten to give her the hint that she should be helping her (Daina) up.

"Liar!" screamed Daina, "She pushed me, tell her girls". Daina was pointing to her "Plastic" posse. It seemed as if Ino was no longer in it. The girls, however, nodded in return.

"And that freak helped her," Daina was now pointing to Sakura. "She has always been out to get me, like gosh, I never did anything to her, and now she just pushes me. I think she is jealous because Sasuke-_kun_ likes me."

Sakura was trying to stifle her laugh. It was funny cause even though she thought Sasuke was handsome, it didn't mean that she liked him as more than friends…or did she?

"What is so funny, Ms. Haruno?" asked Anko.

"Well, first of all, she fell on her own. She just made it looked like she was pushed. And Second of all, hmm how do I put this, Sasuke and I are nothing more than just classmates. Lastly, it is not my place to interfere into others personal lives. So her relationship with Sasuke has nothing to do with me" stated Sakura.

"**Come on, Saki, let's take her down. NOW!!" Of course her Inner Self said, no one calls her a freak and gets away with it. **

"Chill, will you?" replied Sakura.

"**Why I otta tear out her throat and feed it to my alligators" said her Inner Self.**

"Alligators, where are you going to find them?"

"**Let's just say I got connections" her Inner Self said. She was rubbing her palms together and smiling a devious smile that sould only mean trouble.**

"Ms. Haruno? Ms. Haruno?!" screamed Anko.

"Huh? Oh.. Sorry.. What were you saying?" said Sakura.

"Ms. Abimaru (Daina's last name) here said that you were actually coming here to threaten her, is that true?"

"Huh? Why would I want to waste my time for?"

"Well, Ms. Abimaru has proof. She said that you gave her this letter during your first period."

"What?!? That is not true, let me see that thing?" Sakura was fuming mad. She was being framed and there was no getting out of it.

"Actually, Daina wrote that to herself. Want proof? Check her writing" everybody's attention were turned to see who said that. All were shocked, but Sakura was the most. Someone had stand up for her, but who? She turned to see who it was and found out that it was…

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Anko walked to a table and demanded that Sakura and Daina show her one of their notebooks. After presenting their notebooks, Anko carefully scrutinized the details. Threatening a student is against the policies of the school, and the punishment can be excruciating. Anko finally looked up and said.

"Sakura…" Everyone gasped.

"Ha! I knew it! See, I told you she wrote it" proclaimed Daina.

"Sakura, how could you?" asked Tenten. Even Sasuke was shocked to hear this, but he did not show it.

"My goodness people, let me finish. Sakura did not write this" stated Anko. Everyone gasped. Sakura just sweat dropped. Teenagers, they can be so gullible nowadays.

"Ms. Abimaru, I will see you in detention. Today, and for the rest of the next two weeks." And with that said, Anko stormed out of the cafeteria.

The bell had just ringed and everybody was starting to exit the cafeteria. Sakura just stood there. _He stood up for me. Why?_ thought Sakura.

Thoughts crowded her head as she stood there. It seems like she was the only one left. She slowly made her way to her table and got her bag. She was quite disappointed because she did not talk to Gaara, but was happy that Sasuke, well, stood up for her. Little did she know, she was actually being watched. She turned around and immediately came face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh… uummm… well.. thanks Sasuke.. for what you said to Anko" said Sakura.

He looked at her questioningly but just shrugged in response.

Sakura, on the other hand was about to say something, but was stopped.

"Whatever. I just hate it when I get dragged into other people's problems" replied Sasuke. Forward? Yes. Shocking? Yes. More than two words? Yes!  
(A/N: Oh no! It's the end of the world!)

Sakura was surprised none the less. He actually said something, and it was something actually worth listening to. Sakura smiled in return, and whispered an 'Arigatou' before exiting the cafeteria. Sasuke still heard it though, and a small smirk slowly graced his lips. He gathered all his things and exited the cafeteria.

A figure stepped out of the dark corner of the cafeteria. That person was smiling.

_Hmm.. Well this should be interesting. Sasuke likes this girl, enough to stand up for her huh? _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, finally updated. So, hhmmm.. who do you think it is? Well, about grammatical errors I am so sorry. Please R&R! Oh, and don't assume anything on Ino and Shikamaru's part. They might be just sick, _coinsidentally_, on the same day. I just don't want people to get their hopes up high. Come on you guys, Ino isn't that bad. I like Ino and Temari. So, sorry, I'm not going to make them into "bitches", but there will be some parts in which they can be a "major pain in you arse". SERIOUSLY. .

On the next chapter, there will be one official couple( a guy from the famed "group four"), Gaara's other two siblings will be introduced, and someone is spying on Sakura and Sasuke, but who?

Can anybody give me the name of a really sad song? Please. Pwetty Please. If not, than that is okay. Thank you all for reading.

Thanks. Faafetai, tofa soifua.

-FuNkIe FrEsH


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally, I've been given enough time by the Oh-So-Mighty King of Computers (my best friend) to finish this story, so that he can kill me knowing that the fourth chapter is up. HaHa! He will never know the ending, I tell you, NEVER! I'm just kidding. Dram, Drama, Drama. sighs Well I finally get to update, but I'm pretty sure you all must hate me for taking such a long time. sniff sniff I'm sorry, really, I am. I decided to write this in honor of FATHER"S DAY.

Well, before I go on and rumble utter nonsense, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh! Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. sigh

* * *

Recap:

Sakura was surprised none the less. He actually said something, and it was something actually worth listening to. Sakura smiled in return, and whispered an 'Arigatou' before exiting the cafeteria. Sasuke still heard it though, and a small smirk slowly graced his lips. He gathered all his things and exited the cafeteria.

A figure stepped out of the dark corner of the cafeteria. That person was smiling.

_Hmm.. Well this should be interesting. Sasuke likes this girl enough to stand up for her huh? _

* * *

Chapter Four: Family, what a beautiful gift.

It has already been a month and so far, it seems like Sakura is adjusting pretty well. She has gotten quite close to Tenten and Hinata. As for the guys, she converses with them every now and then. Surprisingly, it seems that Sasuke has also warmed up to the pink-haired teen. It was nothing big really, but he is more open to her than he is with Tenten and Hinata. However, it also seems that the whole school has taken note of this effect as well. The guys are not that much disturbed about it, but the girls, THE GIRLS. They were beyond furious with Sakura. It is only fair that they get close to Sasuke because they were here longer, and not to mention but they were better looking.

_**

* * *

**_

A figure stepped out of the dark corner of the cafeteria. That person was smiling.

_Hmm.. Well this should be interesting. Sasuke likes this girl enough to stand up for her huh? _

The figure then pulled a cell phone.

"Hello," said the person on the other line.

"This is Gaara."

"Oh Gaara, hold on." In the background you can hear shuffling and things flying around.

"Gaara, this is Itachi, how is everything with my little brother?"

"He is okay," replied Gaara.

"He is, that is nice to know. Anything else I should know?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, based on given information that you gave me, Sasuke doesn't really do things on anyone's behalf. Mainly because of his pride, am I right?" asked Gaara. Gaara was trying to hold back a chuckle because he knew of how uptight Itachi was with his little brother.

"Why yes, my brother is a person of pride, I would find it unlikely that he would stand up for a person, let alone, offer them a helping hand. Why do you ask?" Itachi responded.

"Well, unless my eyes are deceiving me, he just helped a girl today," Gaara stated bluntly.

While on the other line, Itachi ponders as to what his brother's actions are and had hoped for the better. He can remember one incident where his brother "fell hard" for a girl. Her name? Her name was Nizumo Amy. A lovely girl she was. Sasuke wouldn't go for a day without mentioning her name. Itachi clearly remembered that day when Sasuke had learned how wrong he was with his "oh-so-innocent girlfriend".

_**Itachi's Flashback**_

They had been going out for at least six months and Sasuke was content with how everything was going. He was in the movies by himself, hiding from his fan girls which can still be heard outside the theater doors. He was in a chick flick. A CHICK FLICK? Great now people are going to assume things.

He heard a girl giggling in the back and could've sworn it sounded just like Amy. He chuckled at such a ridiculous idea. Amy? It couldn't be. She was at home because she came down with the fever. He heard that giggle again. Acting on instinct, he turned to see who was giggling. Low and behold, there was Amy cuddled up to a guy. Sasuke turned around, laughing to himself. He found it funny that Amy was in the movies, cuddled up to another guy. ANOTHER GUY?! Sasuke immediately turned around and rechecked. No, his eyes were dead on. It was AMY with another guy.

He immediately shot up from his seat and approached the "happy couple". Amy saw someone approaching them and couldn't quite tell who it was until that person was standing right in front of them.

"Excuse me, mind moving, we're trying to watch the movie?" said the guy, whom Amy was cuddled up to.

"Really, I didn't think you could watch with all that giggling and laughing going on" stated a rather pissed-off Sasuke.

Amy immediately recognized the voice.

"Sasuke?"

"Why, Amy, you remember me. That is really flattering of you," said Sasuke.

"Babe, who the hell is the idiot in front of us?" the guy asked.

"Yeah Amy, please do tell," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh, ugh, well, you see, this is … " Amy was speechless. She didn't think Sasuke would be here. Especially in a chick flick!

Sasuke had enough. He walked up to the guy, held him up by the collar and gave him one hell of a left hook. He, then shot Amy an angry look, yet his eyes were filled with sadness. With that, he walked out. Amy waited for at least a good ten minutes and then went after Sasuke. After that day, Sasuke has never been the same. He just didn't give a damn anymore.

_**End of Flashback**_

So there Itachi sat, his brother in pain was not a good thing for an older sibling to bear witness to. They were suppose to teach them about the basics, but somehow Itachi felt like he had failed in this case. Ever since then, Itachi has always kept a close eye on his little brother and hopefully Sasuke will not make the same mistakes Itachi has done when he was Sasuke's age.

"Itachi? Are you there?" asked Gaara.

"Sorry, thank you, Gaara. Get back to me when you have more information," with that said and done, Itachi hung up.

* * *

Back To Sakura.

Sakura was at home just lying around. It was a Saturday and she had finished all her homework. Her mother was at a garden party for one of her colleagues from work, and her father was away for a business meeting. It would seem that even though Sakura's mother was a teacher, a professor to be exact, she was still too busy. Sakura had grown accustomed to both her parents being away. However, she sometimes wished they were both home.

Out of the blue, her phone started ringing. (Ringer ID : Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)

"Hello," stated Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, get your arse up and meet us at the mall in twenty minutes. Got it, get it good. See you there," said Tenten.

"Wait, what?" aske Sakura.

_Beep beep beep beep, If you would like to make a call please hang up and try again. _

_Ugh! I swear Tenten is so gonna pay! She decided to pull me out of nowhere and take me to a place where it is going to take me at least half an hour to get to! _Sakura thought as she made her way to her room to take a shower.

Sakura took a thirty minute shower. She knew what she was doing, and knowing Tenten, she would wait there for days just to see Sakura turn up. She would probably then kill her afterwards. Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura have all become close friends within that month. Each of them standing up for each other. Surprisingly, it seems like the only threat there at school was now Daina. They would see Ino now and then but she would just ignore them and strode to where he friends were. To be more specific, her fake friends. Sakura somehow felt sorry for Ino. She needed real friends. The ones that you can depend on and not have to worry about them talking smack about you when you turn your back. Sakura has been in one of those before and knows how it feels.

Sakura got out of the shower and immediately started looking for clothes to wear. She threw everything, basically everywhere. After a couple minutes passed, she finally found something to wear. She had on a plain white tank top and a jean mini skirt. She then put on her black hoodie with little, light pink skulls on it. She put on her black high-top converse with the words "All-Star" printed in white on one of the sides of the shoes. She fixed her hair in two low pig tails. She took one last look at the mirror and decided that she looked decent enough for a day out at the mall. She quickly ran down the stairs and made a quick not to her parents just to let them know where she is going to be. She grabbed her cell phone and house keys and went into the garage. She took out her bike and rode out of her driveway. Sakura took the long way to the mall because it had seem like a beautiful day.

* * *

While at the mall…

Tenten was fuming mad.

"Where is she? She is an hour late?!" Tenten shouted at poor Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand was cowering behind a pole. Nobody wants to mess with an angry Tenten. You never know what might be on her.

Hinata was still standing there, when all of a sudden, she spotted Naruto. While she was eyeing Naruto, Tenten took notice of this and started to smirk.

"Aw, Hinata, it is either you find the lingerie store very appealing, or you ogling that idiot, Naruto," said Tenten. She was snickering afterwards.

"Na-a-rut-to is n-not an i-idi-o-ot," replied the timied girl.

"Oh really?" asked Tenten. She turned around to look at Naruto and Hinata followed suit. After two seconds of glancing at Naruto, a girl in very "revealing" clothes came up to him and kissed him on the lips. What had been just a kiss soon turned out to be a make out session.

Tenten immediately turned around. She saw the hurt look on Hinata's face and immediately try to change the subject.

_God, I hope Sakura gets here fast, _thought Tenten.

"Ugh, say Hinata, why don't we got to Shannons?" asked Tenten. She was trying to make Hinata forget what she saw.

"No, Tenten-chan, it is okay, really. It happens. We can go order some frappacinos. They smell delicious. Hinata put on a smile, but Tenten could see right through. If only, she hadn't press the matter any further.

_Sakura, I swear you better be here or else!_

* * *

Back to Sakura…

Sakura was half-way to the mall, when all of a sudden a car started to honk at her from behind. Sakura took a glance back and saw that it was a black Lincoln Navigator. She ignored it, but then the car honked again. Sakura stopped riding her bike and immediately got off. She kept her distance from the car, when all of a sudden a big figure stepped out. It was a bit sunny in the background so Sakura couldn't really make out what or who that person is. He, as you can tell by the manly figure, started to approach her.

_My parents have taught me to never talk to strangers, _thought Sakura. She quickly went back to her bike and got on. She was about to speed off when that person spoke.

"Sakura? Don't tell me you don't even remember your dad?"

"Dad?" queried Sakura as she looked back at the figure. He started to walk forward as she stood there. Then she could see her face clearly.

"DAD!" screamed Sakura. She immediately got off and ran to her dad. Her dad chuckled at his little princess' behavior.

"Ah, I see, you're still louder than usual" said Sakura's father.

"Oh my gosh, dad, what are you doing here?" asked a very excited teenager.

He dad laughed, he had missed her so much.

"Well, I went home to see if you are there, but I got your note that you were going to the mall, so I decided to come and see if I were to meet up with you there," said her father.

Sakura smiled and then frown at the sudden realization.

_If he wanted to find me, he must be going away soon, _pondered Sakura.

Her father took the time to analyze his little angel. It has always been his dream to see his little girl grow up, but he was never there. She grew up hardly seeing him, and still she wears a smile every time she sees him. He had made an assumption that she would hate him, but he was wrong. He had hoped he was wrong.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, snapping her father out of his thoughts.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Sakura. It had seem that something had drained out all the excitement from her.

Her father gave her a smile.

"Why sweetie, the company gave me three-months off," replied her father.

Sakura immediately smiled and hugged her father once again. And then it dawned on her.

"The MALL!" Sakura yelled out, nearly deafening her poor father. Her father stumbled back and looked at her.

_She sure is loud,_ thought her father and with that came a smile on his face.

"Here, put your bike in the back, I'll take you there. I have to pick up your mother anyways."

Sakura smiled and immediately complied. Within a couple of minutes, they arrived. Sakura gave her father a peck on the cheek and dashed out the door before he could say "goodbye". He was worried about her, not to say the least. Her heart still has healed yet, and he was afraid that she might have a cardiac arrest. Being a father is not as easy as it seems.

Sakura dashed through the entries of hall, and came to a halt. She was panting like crazy.

_That was not a good idea running that fast_, thought Sakura.

She went to the food court to meet up with Tenten, when she saw Sasuke and his crew. It had seem that Ino was there to clinging onto Shikamaru. She went the other and saw Hinata. She went running up to the girl and hugged her. Hinata laughed at her friend's childish antics and saw that Tenten was coming out of a weapon store.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were all sitting in a triangular arrangement. Tenten was wearing a navy blue, sleeveless, collared shirt that reached her hips with a pair of khakis that went beneath her knees. She had on her white and blue vans. Hinata was wearing a shirt with the sleeves reaching her elbows, with caprice. She had on white Nike tennis shoes. They were conversing something about history. It was something about 'kunoichis', until they heard Sasuke and his crew making fun of someone. They looked only to see a boy clad in a green jumpsuit. Then they recognized who it was, it was Rock Lee. Sakura sat there fuming mad, wishing she could do something. However, as it turns out she can't. It will be her against those idiots, and enemies were the last thing she needed at the moment.

They all came to an agreement, so they went inside and decided to get something to eat.

"Hi there, I'm Temari, how may I take your order?"

"Hi, I would like one chicken katsu with water please," Sakura said and then she turned around to get Tenten's and Hinata's orders. "Oh, and one fish fillet with mash potatoes on the side and a green salad with two diet cokes. Thank you," said Sakua.

Temari, as she stated, turned around to give the order to the cooks and turned around to tell them the total amount. After they received their change, Sakura being Sakura turned to Temari and introduced themselves, seeing how there was no one else in line.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Temari.

The next thing they know they were sitting at a table near the counter and talking about "stuff". Temari and the girls kept glancing at the counter to see if there were any customers. They totally lost track of time and the next thing they know, the Food Court was closing down.

So here they were, seated in front of an ice-cream store, chatting away. They failed to notice Sasuke, Shikamaru with a clingy Ino, Naruto, and Neji enter the ice-cream shop. Sasuke had a girl hooked on his arm, while Naruto and Neji also had one. It was 6:00 p.m., and it seemed like the night was going to last forever. The girls were having fun talking about things, being lost in their own world. That is until…

"Temari, we have to go home," said a boy wearing a dark purple hoodie.

"Oh, Kankuro, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten," said Temari..

"Nice to meet you all," responded Kankuro.

"Where's Gaara?" aske Temari.

At that, it seemed like time stood still.

"Gaara? You know Gaara?" asked Tenten.

"Hehe, yeah, he is my little bro," replied Temari.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura looked at each other and looked at Temari and Kankuro giving them quizzical looks. They all looked at each other and mouthed a "No Way".

While with Sasuke and his crew…

Sasuke was getting bored at Naruto mouth of about how great ramen was and how he was going to write a song about.

_Dobe, _thought Sasuke. He looked around until he saw Sakura. He saw that she was with a couple of people, and then out of nowhere Gaara appeared and approached two people with whom he assumed Gaara knew. He couldn't help but notice the way Sakura looked at Gaara. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tad bit envious. He wanted Sakura to look at him the same way she looked at Gaara.

Even though he had known her for only a month, he had come to feel comfortable around her then any other girls. He continued to look at her until she looked around and came face to face with him.

Sakura had felt someone staring at her. She looked around only to have her jade eyes locked with onyx ones.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay, now that was not a cliffy. Well, at least I think it is not. I hope you enjoyed and don't worry, I'm already starting on the next chapter. But I have to get all my other stories up and running. Oh and if there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry and please don't hesitate to tell me. So please review. Oh and Father's Day is coming up. Don't forget to thank your dad for everything.

Bye….

Funks-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here it is. My fifth chapter. It is taking me quite some time to write this chapter because I'm in depression. It sucks, but it's my life. I thought that by writing this, I'll at least feel a tad bit better. So there you have it, ENJOY! Read and Review please. This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed this story from the very beginning and those who take their time to hit that precious little blue bar at the bottom. Oh! This is also dedicated to MoonlitRain16 for the advice about my upcoming story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Hell Nah, I don't own Naruto. If I did, trust me, Sasuke wouldn't have left. LoL. Just thought I add that.

* * *

Recap: 

So here they were, seated in front of an ice-cream store, chatting away. They failed to notice Sasuke, Shikamaru with a clingy Ino, Naruto, and Neji enter the ice-cream shop. Sasuke had a girl hooked on his arm, while Naruto and Neji also had one. It was 6:00 p.m., and it seemed like the night was going to last forever. The girls were having fun talking about things, being lost in their own world. That is until…

"Temari, we have to go home," said a boy wearing a dark purple hoodie.

"Oh, Kankuro, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten," said Temari..

"Nice to meet you all," responded Kankuro.

"Where's Gaara?" asked Temari.

At that, it seemed like time stood still.

"Gaara? You know Gaara?" asked Tenten.

"Hehe, yeah, he is my little bro," replied Temari.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura looked at each other and looked at Temari and Kankuro giving them quizzical looks. They all looked at each other and mouthed a "No Way".

While with Sasuke and his crew…

Sasuke was getting bored at Naruto mouth of about how great ramen was and how he was going to write a song about.

_Dobe, _thought Sasuke. He looked around until he saw Sakura. He saw that she was with a couple of people, and then out of nowhere Gaara appeared and approached two people with whom he assumed Gaara knew. He couldn't help but notice the way Sakura looked at Gaara. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tad bit envious. He wanted Sakura to look at him the same way she looked at Gaara.

Even though he had known her for only a month, he had come to feel comfortable around her then any other girls. He continued to look at her until she looked around and came face to face with him.

Sakura had felt someone staring at her. She looked around only to have her jade eyes locked with onyx ones.

End of Recap.

* * *

Continuation of the last chapter, which was on a… 

Chapter Five: We Must Fight To Runaway

_**SaTuRDaY**_

As Sakura sat there, staring at those alluring onyx eyes, she couldn't help but blush at the sudden realization that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was staring at her. It has been a while, well fifteen seconds to be exact and it feels like Sakura was under some sort of a trance. However just like Nelly Furtado sang in her song, all good things must come to an end. Tenten was screaming at a kid for dripping some ice cream on her shirt. Sakura diverted her attention to her friend who was causing quite the raucous.

Sakura approached her friend and found out more as to why she is causing quite a scene. The guy pretended to not know of the dripping, and when it made its way to Tenten's chest area, he made a move to try and wipe it off. Talk about perverted intentions. The guy soon found himself lying on the floor supporting a swollen eye, courtesy of Tenten. That girl can sure pack a punch. All the while, a certain Hyuuga stared at Tenten as if she were growing another head.

_Damn, I sure wouldn't want to get on her bad side,_ thought Neji. He smirked as he watched Tenten being surrounded by her friends. It was apparent they were trying to calm her down before she goes and hits another guy. Sasuke noticed Neji staring intensely at Tenten and smirked as it dawned upon him that his friend has taken an interest in Tenten after all this time.

Sasuke had known of Tenten's infatuation with the Hyuuga since he stepped foot in high school. Making out with a fan girl is a force to be reckoned with, but sitting there while they ramble on about gossip would absolutely drive anybody to the brink of insanity. He had to learn this the hard way. However, it is thanks to these times he has come to know a lot about certain people with whom he would find as a "level below" him. He did not find anybody as an equal. He, himself, is well on his way to surpassing his older brother, although, it is just a brotherly rival. Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice a fan girl on his left side. As he turned around, he came fac- wait, lips to lips with this fan girl. Upon her instincts, she immediately brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as he struggles to get free. Now, this is Sasuke, not some insensitive jerk with no self-respect at all. He knew he couldn't hurt this girl, or she'd be knocked into next year! So as he sat there, struggling to get this fan girl's strong hold on his neck, he saw Sakura staring at him and _it._

_I swear, doesn't this girl breathe? At all?! _pondered Sasuke. It was all too much.

Sakura, on the other hand, could not resist looking over where Sasuke sat looking deprived of air.

_Poor thing, looks like a fish out of water_, thought Sakura. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Sasuke being suffocated by kiss, with his fan girl no less.

_Hmm, maybe I should help him._

With that she decided to take a shot. She hasn't really talked to Sasuke at all. Of course, there would be the constant exchange of "hello's" in the morning and trying to get some information on the given assignment to do at home, but never a casual conversation. Although, they never talk, Sakura feels liberated when she is around him. It is like even though, they don't communicate verbally, there are hidden message being sent from one to the other. It was definitely unexplainable, yet comforting.

She strode over to where the boys were with almost every eye on her.

"Is she another fan girl?"

"I thought she wasn't."

"Pink hair?"

There were also whistling being thrown at her, but she didn't pay any mind to it. Tenten sort of got the message as to why she was going there, so she didn't bother. She continued talking to Hinata, Temari, and Kankuro as Gaara sat there with half-lid eyes. It may seem as if he was bored, but in actuality he was eyeing Sakura's every move. He was being paid by Itachi to pay close attention to Sasuke and make sure he doesn't get in trouble.

Sakura felt a tiny hint of nervousness as her heart continued to pound against her chest. This would be the first time she would meet Sasuke in public and upon intentions as well. She was nearing in on them.

Five feet…

Four…

Three….

Two….

One….

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were staring at Sakura curious as to why she is making her presence to them. They were also considered "acquaintances." As they were staring, they failed to notice Sasuke turning even more pale than usual, trying to pry of this attached _thing._

Sakura was finally standing there, in front of Sasuke who now had his back turned and kissing the girl so she would look at Sakura.

"You know, if you keep on holding on to him like that, you're going to deprive your poor Sasuke-kun of needed air, which, on a rare occasion, _could kill him_," said Sakura. Sakura had to emphasize on the last part knowing how slow fan girls can be.

The fan girl immediately let go, letting Sasuke gasp for air.

The fan girl glared at Sakura for interrupting her time with Sasuke and then turned her attention back at him. He looked sick.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun, are you like okay? Cause like I will like get you like help?" said the frantic fan girl.

She placed her palm on his head and felt his temperature.

"Oh like my good gosh, like was it like something you like ate?" she asked yet again.

Sasuke glared at her. He was giving her a look that said 'What-the-fuck-?-Are-you-fucking-serious-?'

_Was it something I ate?!? _He thought.

Sakura was trying really hard to stifle her laugh as she heard the fan girl ask Sasuke. Naruto and Shikamaru were also trying not to laugh while Neji just covered his face with his hands. He, too, was finding it very hard not to control his laughter. Damn, if he wasn't so proud into keeping his rep as a stoic person, he would be on his ass, laughing.

That was it! All masks came off. Naruto fell off the chair laughing, holding his stomach, while Sakura was bend over, also holding her stomach. They laughed. Shikamaru was still trying, although, temptation stared him right in the face. He chuckled. He didn't laugh, he chuckled.

Tenten saw Sakura and rushed to her, as did Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, who was taking his sweet time striding to the laughing trio.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Tenten. Sakura's cheeks were all red. She looked like an apple in ripe season (A/N: Is there one?). Hinata squatted to see if she was okay, and then turned to tell her friends that she was okay, she was only suffering from a case of the laughs. A moment of silence dawned on the crew, this to include the boys. When out of no where, they heard a giggle coming from….

Neji's side???

Okay things were getting weird as it is, however, the fan girl chose this as the perfect moment to ask Sasuke if he wanted to go out. She scoffed at her and stood up, walking out of the parlor. The guys nodded their head at Sakura and their friends, but they failed to see Shikamaru looking at Temari and Temari winking at him. He smirked and finally made his way out. The fan girl glared at Sakura for like ages. Sakura had ruined her 'precious' time with her 'precious' Sasuke-kun and she was going to pay for it.

So they decided to split and meet up the following weekend. Well, Temari that is, not the boys. Sakura then decided to walk away thinking about upcoming events.

* * *

_**SuNdAy**_

The next day, which was a Sunday, was mostly family time for her and her parents. It was something she was really craving for, and being the lovely parents they are, they wanted to spend as much time as they can with their one and only child.

The day was mostly spent out. They had a picnic at the beautiful park, where Sakura trees are mostly in bloom. They went out for dinner at the _Fantastique_, which was a well known restaurant for many high class divers. They had fun. They laughed, they talked, they were a family and that was important. And then it came time to go to sleep. Sakura knew for a reason that tomorrow was going to be one hectic day. It was a Monday after all.

* * *

_**MoNdaY**_

As every school day starts, Sakura faces challenges even when she is not at school. First, there was the ever unconquerable alarm clock who would shout his battle cries early in the morning, bring Sakura to the land of the living yet again. He was shielded from her powers with her mother's threats of having to use her own money to buy another destructive beast. The world has gone mad was all that went through her head as she prepares her self for the worst battle yet, school.

She shot out of the shower, the time was currently 7: 23 and she had a few minutes to get ready so she can go to school and meet up with some of her friends. She wore a black baby doll dress that reached the pockets of her Dickies, which went below her knees. She had on black chucks with a fern that was crystallized on the side. She checked her self in the mirror and smiled. She went downstairs, ate her breakfast, and drank her pills before she dashed out the door and walked to school. It was currently 7: 39 and she had a few minutes left to get there.

She had made it a habit to stay on the sidewalks; also she has made it a habit to look out onto the road way before she would cross. After what had happen on her first day, there was no way in hell was she going to let that happen again. However, her thoughts were cut short when a black Mercedes-Benz pulled up besides her. The window rolled down to reveal those same alluring onyx eyes she had was staring at two days before. It was Sasuke, and it seems like he was by himself.

"Wanna lift?" Sasuke asked passively.

"Wha- Why?" asked Sakura. She found herself speechless and dumbfounded at his sudden forwardness. She cursed herself mentally as she stood there just staring at him.

Sasuke shrugged. "Just thought I repay you."

Sakura thought for a moment and then remembered the ice cream parlor. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ugh, thanks for the offer but I'm going to pass."

"Well, it's up to you, but just know that you now got ten minutes left before you reach school." With that said he rolled up his windows and waited a good ten seconds before driving off.

"That ass!" exclaimed Sakura. She was furious. He had caused her to waste her time. Oh boy was he in for a rude awakening.

Sakura barely made it in time, and as she arrived at the front doors, she saw Sasuke come out of his car……….with a girl, who was just fixing her top.

_Great_, thought Sakura. However, she had to admit, she felt a gnawing pain in her stomach when she saw that girl come out of the car. She decided to head in anyways thinking that maybe it was stomach ache and nothing more. Sasuke did not fail to see the girl with pink hair enter the front doors. He took a side glance at the girl fixing her top before making his way to the same doors Sakura had just past. He felt weird knowing that Sakura had seen him with this girl, who was nothing but a mere slut. In a way, it bugged him to no end.

Sakura was on her way to class, when Tsunade had announced that the first period class was a free period, and then proceed to their Science class, and then continue on to the gym for an urgent message. Sakura decided to just take her time as she saw a few kids come out of their class and parade around the halls like it was nothing. Heck! It was nothing.

As Sakura stood there fetching her things, a manly, yet addicting smell entered her nostrils. She tilted her head to look at her right and saw Sasuke at his own locker. It was just a locker away. She smiled and looked away.

_It is weird, here I am standing a locker away from Sasuke and I can't even mutter a freaking 'hello'. He looks cute, and he is also smart. Ugh! Who am I kidding; he would never go for me. It's time to float on like all those other times. _

Sakura sighed slowly as she closed her locker and glanced at Sasuke who was still putting a few books into his locker. She then turned around and walked to her first period. Sasuke saw the look she gave him before she left and couldn't help but feel guilty.

_For what?! _He thought.

He too the walked straight to class, having realized he was putting in books and then putting them back as if trying to seem occupied for a reason. He just wanted to see if Sakura was going to say anything about the 'ride' incident, but she didn't.

_She didn't_.

First period was used only by many to converse between friends. Others for playing, and some for sleeping. Soon the bell rang and they had to go to their science period. It had seem that there were going to be two periods before the announcement and two after for a half day.

"Now settle down students, I have a very important project that you must all complete for your semester grade," said Kurenai.

"Now I will assign you in partners, and if you don't like it, put up or shut up. Is that clear?" she asked. The students nodded in understanding. "Good, now this will be a team project. You will be judged on many things, this to include teamwork." At the sudden mention of "teamwork", the girls, meaning all the girls, except Hinata and Sakura, all stared at the 'Four', but mostly at Sasuke.

_What the fuck are they gawking at?! _He thought.

" Okay, now come back to me. I will call out your names and then I want you to get into your groups. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata went blush crazy as Naruto strode to her and smile her that cheesy grin that can melt any heart right on the spot.

"Yamanaka Ino and….."

Shikamaru peeped up an eye and prayed that it wasn't him. He would literally get on his knees if it weren't for his stupid rep.

"Nara Shikamaru." Unfortunately, Kami was not on his side today, but for a good reason.

"Uchiha Sasuke and….."

You can hear girls whisper "Please let it be me, please, please, please.." It was an endless cycle of begging.

"Haruno Sakura." The girls gasp.

They glared at her. It was hard for Sakura to maintain herself as she felt like she was being shrink into nothingness and that was the only thing that would satisfy the fan girls. After Kurenai had told them about their projects, the bell rang, so the students started to exit the classroom and into the hallway. Signaling time for a break before they all move into the gymnasium.

As Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the hallway, all eyes were on them, as they felt something rumble. Was it an earthquake? No, to be more specific it was a herd of girls running towards something. Sakura traced where they were looking to stare directly at the very person in front of her, Sasuke.

"Up for running?" asked Sasuke while smirking.

"Wha-?" She didn't even finished when Sasuke pulled her hand and dragged her at the end of the hallway.

(Insert music clip: _High School Never Ends – Bowling for Soup_)

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT!  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great  
_

Sakura was practically out of breath when she tugged on Sasuke to stop. Her heart rate was going up and that was not a good thing. Sasuke decided to take a break for about five minutes before making a break for the gym. It was after four minutes, and Sakura's calm heart rate, that they felt the rumble again.

_Not again, _thought Sakura.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura sighed and held out her hand for Sasuke to take. He took and and made a dash down the stairway into yet another hallway.

_  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_

Sakura felt like passing out. She was not going to last pretty soon, when all of a sudden she was pulled into a dark room. It had a smell of pine and bleach. They could only guess that this was the janitor's closet. As they heard the rumble pass by Sasuke was about to take a peek to see if the coast is clear. That is when they heard girls talking outside.

"What is going o-" said Sakura. Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Sshh" mouthed Sasuke.

They were stuck there until those fan girls went away. Finally when there was no sound heard outside, Sasuke took a quick peek.

_Good no one in sight,_ thought Sasuke as he exit the closet with Sakura close behind. That is, until they heard a few squeals and some "Sasuke-Kun" from the background. The fan girls were so close.

"Shit" said Sakura. This time, she took his hand and guided him somewhere, anywhere!

It was a good five minutes when they found themselves back where it all started again. They were down the hallway when the girls began chasing them.

Then out of nowhere, the girls cornered them from both side of the hall way. There was an exit in front of them, but that would lead them outside. They had no choice in this. They were not going to stand there and get eaten alive by those carnivores.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

They were outside rounding the school building. They had hid in Sasuke's car for about three minutes before there was no sign of any of those beastly girls.

They finally found an opened window on the first floor. The had no choice but to climb into it. They had very little time left, and they could not risk being seen. Sakura was the first to climb, while Sasuke was on the lookout. Sakura was standing there watching and waiting as Sasuke made his way in through the window. However, he heard a squeal and instead of landing on his feet, he sort of leaped forward to Sakura. Sakura saw Sasuke literally launch at her, but it was too late to avoid it now. She went down rear first and then elbows as Sasuke landed on top of her.

So here they were, Sakura lying down, body still, while Sasuke straddled her. They heard a few girls say a few things.

"Oh my gosh, I think I saw Sasuke go through that window," said a fan girl. She was pointing at the window.

Sasuke froze. He was still trying to get use to his new position when he heard that.

He looked down at Sakura and said, "Don't move." Automatically sending shivers down her spine. Sakura just kept on staring at his eyes while he stared at hers.

The fan girl peeped into the window and not bothering to look down where if she did, she wound have seen Sasuke and Sakura in a very intimate….. position.

Sasuke slowly leaned forward and was just about to kiss Sakura when a voice was heard through the speakers.

High school never ends

High school never ends

"Students are now to make their way to the gym for the urgent announcement. I repeat, students are to make their way to the gym for the urgent announcement. Thank you."

_Here we go again_

"Shit" they both muttered in unison as Sasuke stood up from Sakura and cleaned himself up. Same as Sakura.

T.B.C.

A/N: Ugh so what do you think. I was typing like mad really. And that was three and a half hour ago. I feel much better now. I just wanted to make this chapter better for the reviewers. I feel like they at least deserved a longer chapter than that I've offered. Hehe, there isn't really that much of a difference but oh well.

Thank you to all my reviewers and those who read as well.

Faafetai.

-fUnKz

P.S. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS:(


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, so here I am, updating. I would like to thank all you that have reviewed my story. Ok, ugh, this is going to be just a **filler chapter.** I am so sorry, but I can't just jump on to the next chapter without explaining how it all began. And some wanted to know what the announcement was.

**Disclaimer: **Sighs No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Recap:

Sasuke froze. He was still trying to get use to his new position when he heard that.

He looked down at Sakura and said, "Don't move." Automatically sending shivers down her spine. Sakura just kept on staring at his eyes while he stared at hers.

The fan girl peeped into the window and not bothering to look down where if she did, she wound have seen Sasuke and Sakura in a very intimate….. position.

Sasuke slowly leaned forward and was just about to kiss Sakura when a voice was heard through the speakers.

High school never ends

High school never ends

"Students are now to make their way to the gym for the urgent announcement. I repeat, students are to make their way to the gym for the urgent announcement. Thank you."

_Here we go again_

"Shit" they both muttered in unison as Sasuke stood up from Sakura and cleaned himself up. Same as Sakura.

End of Recap.

* * *

Chapter 6: Planning can be so "troublesome"

As the students gathered in the gym, as Tsunade made her way to the stage.

"Alright students now calm down and find a seat," she said coolly. However her words fell on deaf ears. Nobody was paying attention to the now fuming principal.

"EVERYBODY TAKE A SEAT…NOW!" yelled Tsunade. _Some kids just need a little lecturing and maybe a bit more_, she thought.

The students were now frantically looking for a seat, not wanting to get yelled at by Tsunade.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were already seated in the middle, while Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were all seated in the back. It was them plus the entire female population, excluding Sakura and her friends. So the four guys were in the back surrounded by raging lunatics, leaving the guys in the front.

Sakura looked in the back just in time to catch Sasuke looking at her. She averted her attention to something else when she noticed that Gaara was sitting by a bunch of jocks that were continuously making fun of him. In the past month, Sakura had learned a few about Gaara, but that was more compared to the whole school. He had become her unknown friend.

**Sakura's flashback**

_Sakura was making her way to her locker. It was lunch and it wasn't until she was in the cafeteria that she figured out that she forgot her lunch money. She quietly, yet quickly walked to her locker when she noticed a red blur walk past her. She turned around to see that it was Gaara making his way outside. _

I wonder why he is going outside for, _thought Sakura._

_While stuck in her thoughts, her body slowly made its way to where Gaara had just passed. He didn't go outside, he went to the office. Sakura decided that it was nothing. She turned around, only to be met with a very muscular chest. Sakura stumbled a bit back and looked at who she had just bumped into. It was Gaara._

"_Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," said Sakura. She tried to sidestep him, but he ended up blocking it. _

"_Why were you following me?" asked Gaara, impassively._

"_Wha- I wasn't following you. It must've been somebody else," she tried the other way, and he blocked it as well._

"_Yeah, you must be right. I mean, there are so many people out there with pink hair," Gaara stated._

_Sakura froze and looked up at Gaara. He was quite the looker. He was cute up close, but she wasn't going to tell him that._

"_Well, I was, ugh, just going to the office as well," Sakura said calmly, even though her nerves were all tangled up._

"_Right, even though it is lunch time, and nobody would be here," Gaara deadpanned._

_Sakura gave out a nervous laugh and saw that Gaara was retreating. He was only making a call to his employer, when all of a sudden he saw that he was being followed by Sakura. He smirked at the realization that Sakura was following him, but he also knew not to test his limits, seeing how the youngest Uchiha was also eyeing her._

**End of flashback.**

Tsunade's voice quickly interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"Okay, now getting down to more pressing matters," said Tsunade.

_More pressing matters? How long was I spacing out?_ Sakura pondered.

"The Upper Classmen Week is coming up, and the annual Beach Party is going to be this Friday, followed by the Bonfire," said Tsunade.

"The committee has yet to give me an update," said Tsunade. She was obviously glaring at someone or maybe the whole school. "However, that can't be accomplished if we don't have a committee."

"So I would like to notify those who are interested in joining the committee, to come and sign up at the office," said Tsunade. Considering the looks on the students, she would be lucky if even two signed up.

Sakura immediately brighten up, earning questionable stares from both Tenten and Hinata.

"Ok, that is it, thank you. You are all dismissed," said Tsunade.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura remained seated as the students piled up at the door. Sakura smiled and turned to her three friends.

"Okay you guys, what do you say about signing up?" asked Sakura.

"Sign up for what?" asked Tenten. She knew for a fact that she wasn't going to like where Sakura was going.

"Oh come on! Sign up for that Beach Party/Bonfire committee," replied Sakura. However, based on the horror look that her friends gave her, she would have to take that as a no.

"Oh come on, it is going to be loads of fun," said Sakura.

"Fun? Sakura anybody who is basically everybody knows that planning this thing would earn them the Geek of the Year award," said Tenten. At this, Sakura gave her shot her a quizzical look, all the while Hinata remained still.

"S-Sakura-chan, a-anybody kn-knows that thi-this is going t-to be a h-hard job," stated Hinata.

"She is right, Sakura, the last person that planned this ended up burning the food, and the bonfire was cancelled because she also burned the table," Tenten said knowingly.

"Okay, well, I'm going to sign up. You guys can if you want to, but I'm going to do it," said Sakura.

Sakura immediately stood up and Tenten and Hinata followed suit. They were walking down the empty hallway and heard somebody moaning.

"Aahh!" screamed Tenten.

"Tenten, calm down, will you," said Sakura. She, too, felt uncomfortable, first seeing Sasuke in the morning with a girl, and then hearing somebody, ugh, moan.

'_**Stupid, hormonal, sex-craved, loud-mouthed, idiotic lunatics!'**_** Sakura's Inner self exclaimed.**

'**For once, I would like to go through a whole year without having to come in contact with people of such low standard,' her Inner self deadpanned,**

'For once, I agree,' said Sakura.

While Sakura was distracted by her Inner self, Tenten and Hinata were looking at her oddly, due to the fact that her face kept on changing her facial expressions.

"Yo, Sakura? Earth to Sakura," said Tenten.

"M-Ma-Maybe she is b-being po-possessed," said Hinata.

Tenten nearly gave out laughing, while thinking about Sakura going Linda Blair on them.

"Okay, I so heard that Hinata. I'm not possessed, I just blanked out for a moment there," said Sakura.

"Well, here we are. We are finally at the office," declared Tenten.

Sakura looked at the door and remembered that it was lunch time. Nobody was going to be here. As she was turning around, she heard Tsunade's voice screaming at someone…..or something?

Tsunade finally made her way to the office and noticed three girls standing there, looking at her as if she were some kind of alien. She smiled at them.

"What are you three girls doing here, it is lunch time?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, I wanted to sign up for the Beach Party/Bonfire committee," stated Sakura. Tsunade gasped.

"And us as well," said Tenten. Sakura looked at them and they simply smiled back at her.

"You girls know that this is something that is not to be taken lightly, right?" Tsunade affirmed.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," replied Sakura.

Tsunade placed the key in the keyhole and motioned for them to follow her. She was without a doubt surprised that these three lovely girls would risk their reputation for the Beach Party/ Bonfire. They could not mess up or else they would be the laughing stock of the school.

She sat at her desk and told the three girls to take a seat on the couch, seeing how there were only two seats.

"If I may, but I must know why you girls are doing this?" inquired Tsunade.

Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded her head in understanding. They wanted her to go first.

"Well, if you must know. As a junior, I need as much amount of credits that I can take up for college. College is right around the corner and I want to make sure that I have everything I need," said Sakura. At this Tsunade nodded her head.

"I just want to make sure it doesn't mess up like last year," avowed Tenten.

"Me t-to, Tsunade-sama," said Hinata.

Tsunade deliberated whether these girls were ready for the load of work they were going to get. From what she had read up on Haruno Sakura, she was simply an over-achiever. She gets good grade, gets along with people, and she can do anything and everything that she sets her mind to. Tsunade also remembered her condition. She was sick, too much stress and put a strain on the poor girl's heart.

"Are you girls sure?" asked Tsunade. All three girls took a glance at each other and finally looked up at Tsunade.

"Yep!" they all declared.

"Then it is settled. Seeing how school is almost over, I want you all to report to my class tomorrow. Also, I need you to see if you guys can recruit more that are willing to help. I'll let you do the announcements in the cafeteria, today. Okay?" asked Tsunade.

"Okay," they, once again, said in unison.

"When?" asked Sakura.

"Now," replied Tsunade. She got up and told the girls to not fall behind.

"What?!" Tenten deadpanned.

"Now. I mean it is going to be this Friday, and if you plan on making it the best, then you better make it today," said Tsunade. It was quite evident to the three that she was getting annoyed.

Tsunade burst through the cafeteria door, making people look at her.

_Idiots, stop staring!_ Tsunade thought.

She quickly made her way to Janitor's closet and got out a microphone. The mic was connected to the school speaker's, so in that case if there were any emergencies the whole school could be easily notified.

"Okay students, listen up. These three girls have an announcement," Tsunade said through the microphone held in her hand. She was pointing at the three girls.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura looked as if somebody had just dropped a bomb on them, hypothetically speaking, Tsunade did.

Tenten and Hinata quietly stepped back as Sakura stood there, even more shocked. She looked at the two.

"It was your idea in the first place," said Tenten. Hinata just nodded.

"Come on girls, I am not getting any younger," said Tsunade.

Sakura reluctantly took the microphone and stepped on a table where the whole student body could see her. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she honestly thought that she was going to have a cardiac arrest any time soon.

'**Calm down, you idiot,' said her Inner self.**

Immediately Sakura calmed herself. She looked out into the crowd and notice that all eyes were on her. She thought about what she was going to say and immediately brought up the mic closer to her mouth.

"As we all know, the beach party and bonfire is going to be this Friday. There are not that many in the committee and we were wondering if there was anybody willing to lend a hand. You don't have to do much, really. I, and my friends will take up most of the responsibilities," said Sakura. She smirked when she saw Tenten's face dropped and Hinata smiling back at her.

Out of the blue, a hand went up.

"I'll volunteer," said a….female voice.

Sakura looked up and was quite surprised at who said this. It was Ino. Tenten quickly went psycho mode and took the mic from Sakura and stood right next to her.

"We need people that are actually willing to do work," Tenten said. It was obvious her and Ino did not get along. There was a glaring contest going between the two, and it seems as if both weren't going to give in any time soon.

"Well, that is what I want to do," Ino replied, with just fire as Tenten.

A thought immediately popped into Sakura's head. She snatched the mic from Tenten and smiled that mischievous smile only Tenten and Hinata have come to know and hate with a passion.

_Uh oh_, thought Hinata.

_This can't be good_, Tenten contemplated.

"And you never know, we might actually have a mud pit with girls dressed and readied," said Sakura. She was laughing. Sasuke and Neji were both smirking. Tenten's face immediately turned into a growl.

"It was just a joke," Sakura said. She laughed nervously.

The boy population were whistling and smiling.

"I'm in," said a random guy.

"Okay, you people know that it was just a joke right?" asked Sakura. People felt the deathly aura that Tenten was emitting and it was not good.

"Yeah, but by the way things are heading, I'll come prepared," replied the same person.

Sakura just shrugged, and smiled the person.

"Anyone else?" asked Sakura. At this a few people raised their hands. It wasn't really surprising considering that mostly the 'cool' people kept still.

"Okay, well, please stay behind and give your names to Tenten. The others are excuse to go to their classes," said Sakura.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, just a question, but does the committee have to come to school on Friday?" asked Sakura. She was leaning to the side that Tsunade stood. She was well aware that the mic was still in her hand and very close to her mouth.

"No, the committee doesn't have to come to school on Friday. They will be at the beach most of the day," replied Tsunade.

Students froze at the entrance and Sakura looked up, and smirk.

_She looks hot when she smirks,_ thought Sasuke.

Immediately Tenten was pummeled by students wanting to sign up.

"I'm sorry you guys, but we can only have at least ten to fifteen people," said Sakura. The students gave out a sigh and went to their classes. All the others who were in the way front remained.

They sure had a long week ahead of them, and it was just Monday.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata immediately went to work.

They were to get tents, tables, chairs, food, music, etc., for the party. Luckily for them, there were a few volunteers that were willing to do the food and music part, leaving them with just the major work load. Sakura decided to divide up the committee to make things a bit better for everybody.

Tuesday and Wednesday quickly passed by. Tenten was the head of the decoration committee, which were responsible with setting up everything from the tents, tables to the chairs and little things. Hinata was in charge of the food committee. She had parents that were willingly donating food, paper plates, and refreshments. Sakura was in charge of all of these. She had to make sure that each and everyone were getting their job completed without any mistakes. She also had to make sure that they had music.

"I got to handed to Sakura, this is actually fun," said Tenten.

"Y-yes, indeed i-it is," replied Hinata.

They were now sitting down in an empty cafeteria waiting for Sakura. Lucky for them, they were excused from some of their classes when Sakura needed them, and Sakura always needed them. They couldn't really remember the last time they actually sat through a whole class.

Hinata and Tenten were quietly conversing when all of a sudden Hinata froze. Tenten was waving her hand in front of Hinata when she looked at the same direction that Hinata was staring at. It was Ino, standing there looking at Tenten as if she was going to gag.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"If you must know, but Sakura asked me to meet her here," responded Ino.

"Right, and I am going to rule the world," Tenten said sarcastically.

"Pssh, whatever. All I know is that Sakura said for me to meet her here," said Ino.

Before Tenten could retort, Sakura came rushing into the cafeteria with a two 3-ringed binders that were humongous. They were very large.

"What the-" said Ino.

"Okay, you guys, Tsunade wants me to make sure that no fighting goes on tomorrow. She told me that about two years ago, at one of the beach party, some uninvited guests started a brawl and one of our own kids was badly injured," said Sakura.

"This is basically everybody that is in our school. Look I am not saying to tighten up the security, but seeing how the bonfire is at night, we have to make sure that everybody and I mean everybody makes it home okay," Sakura said. She lifted her hand to show Tenten, Ino, and Hinata the folders.

"Okay, seeing how we still have a lot of work to do, what do you say about a sleepover at my house, tonight?" asked Sakura.

"I'm in! I love sleepover," said Ino.

"I-Im in as w-well, Sa-Sakura-chan," said Hinata.

They all turned their attention to Tenten.

"Fine, just as long as she," Tenten points at Ino, "stays within five feet from me."

"Whatever," said Ino.

"Yay! So we'll go to my house and then I'll see if I can get the car and drive you guys to your house to get your clothes," Sakura declared.

It was after school and Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were just exiting the school gates when Sakura realized that she had forgotten the folders in her locker. She gave the girls her address and told them to go on, and that to tell the butler to let them in. She immediately walked to the gates to see that Sasuke's car was still there. She shrugged and kept on walking.

She made it to her locker when she noticed that it was empty. What else did she expect, it was after school. She was loading the folders into her bag when she heard a couple people, specifically guys, laughing down the hall. She looked and saw that it was Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. He was smiling at her.

"Ugh, hey Naruto," she looked at Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, "guys."

The rest just nodded at her.

"So, I hear that tomorrow is going to be fun," said Naruto.

"Let's just hope so," replied Sakura. Sakura thought that the guys had left and started humming 'Everything I'm Not' by the Veronicas. She loved that song.

"Like you're so perfect, and I can't measure up. But I'm not perfect, just all messed up," said Sakura in a sing-song voice. ( Some lyrics from 'Everything I'm Not')

"I was losing my-," Sakura shut her locker and was stunned to find that Naruto was leaning on the locker right next to her. Sasuke was at his locker, Shikamaru was lazily leaning on a locker opposite from hers and Neji stood next to him, with his back facing the locker.

_Okay, creepy,_ thought Sakura.

'**You're telling me,' said her Inner self.**

A voice quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, Sakura-chan, you different," said Naruto.

Sakura shot him a confused look.

"I mean, you are not like most girls here."

"Most girls?" questioned Sakura as she quirked a brow.

"Yeah, I mean you are the only one that doesn't droll over any of us," he pointed at the other guys standing there, "and especially teme over there."

"O-kay, should I be honored or insulted?" asked Sakura. She was snickering at Naruto's nickname for his supposed best friend.

Naruto placed a hand on his chin.

"I guess you can say honored," replied Naruto, grinning.

"Ugh, okay then. I'm going to go. See you around, I guess," said Sakura. She was turning around when she noticed Hinata run towards her. Neji immediately sprung from his leaning position.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked a worried Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten is-," said Hinata. Unfortunate for her, Tenten came running down with a Ino dead ahead.

"Oh my," said Sakura.

Tenten was chasing Ino through the hallways. It seemed as though Tenten and Ino had gotten into a heated argument and now Tenten was after Ino like a lion on a deer hunt.

Sakura stood aside as Tenten and Ino dashed ahead of them. They were all looking at where they were heading as turned to look at each other. Hinata was the most worried, thinking that she was going to sleep with Tenten and Ino at Sakura's house. It will be a miracle if they woke up without anyone murdering the other.

"Okay, that was weird," said Sakura. "What happened, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Ugh, Sakura-chan," said Hinata. Her eyes were looking at each and every one of the guys. She did not want to tell them Ino knew that Tenten had a thing for Neji.

"Ugh, right. Let's go find them," said Sakura.

Hinata was already walking ahead.

"Well, see ya," said Sakura. With that she waved Naruto goodbye and walked down the hallway again. There were crashes heard, glass shattering, and many things falling.

"Ah, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Sakura aloud.

The guys just stood there. _Girls, _they thought.

Sasuke, however, was smirking.

_She sure is different_, he concluded.

**A/N**: Okay, this chapter, surely sucked! Well, that is my opinion. In the next chapter, we'll see how the sleepover went and the Beach Party and Bonfire.

In my school, we have a Senior and Junior Week. It is really fun. We get to do all different kinds of things. I am going to be a senior next year and well, I am in a committee that is planning for our class bonfire. It is going to be tight. And the moaning part, well believe it or not, but in our school it has become something we are all accustomed to. Really, it so weird.

Sasuke and Sakura bonding time. Uh oh, drama up ahead.

Next Chapter Preview:

After seeing Sasuke make out with a girl, Sakura decided to go for a walk. She was confused. Why was she feeling this way whenever she is around Sasuke? Why can't she get him out of her head? These questions were all that seemed to fill her head. Sakura wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She was starting to go further beyond the boundaries.

Sakura sighed. She decided to just sit there. What else can she do? She had a school crush on a guy that played every girl that he went out with, and the girls didn't care.

While Sakura was lost in her thoughts, a figure approached her from behind. It wasn't until that figure was stood next to her that she turned to see who it was.

She gasped.

"Sasuke?"

End of Preview.

I'm evil! LmAoL! MUAHAHAHA! Great these evil laughs are starting to be contagious.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. :

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, so I decided to give you guys an update because xSasuSakuLovex threatened to run me through her paper shredder (shudders). But, I love her for reviewing my story. LmAoL. Anyways, I know I sucked for keeping all or some of you guys in suspense. I've been there and it sucks. LoL. And I apologize for the long wait.

The results of everybody voting, some voted by PMing me…..a lot. It is kind of sad though, because it is the way that I made Ino appear in the beginning that got a lot hating on her. I am not saying or implying anything. You all voted, and therefore, we all must continue on with the show. It is not too late to vote. This isn't final; I have to focus on our main couple first, before I move on to the others. There will be some 'couplings' here and there, but I have a couple more chapters to go before I call the curtains. :

Shikamaru and Temari 13

Shikamaru and Ino 9

**Disclaimer:** Ugh, yeah, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Recap: 

Sakura stood aside as Tenten and Ino dashed ahead of them. They were all looking at where they were heading as turned to look at each other. Hinata was the most worried, thinking that she was going to sleep with Tenten and Ino at Sakura's house. It will be a miracle if they woke up without anyone hurting the other.

"Okay, that was weird," said Sakura. "What happened, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Ugh, Sakura-chan," said Hinata. Her eyes were looking at each and every one of the guys. She did not want to tell them Ino knew that Tenten had a thing for Neji.

"Ugh, right. Let's go find them," said Sakura.

Hinata was already walking ahead.

"Well, see ya," said Sakura. With that she waved Naruto goodbye and walked down the hallway again. There were crashes heard, glass shattering, and many things falling.

"Ah, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Sakura aloud.

The guys just stood there, a bit dumbfounded. Sasuke, however, was smirking.

_She sure is different_, he concluded.

End of Recap.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Le'ts Mingle 

_**SlEePoVeR**_

After countless turns and stumbles, Sakura managed to calm both Tenten and Ino down. They can be quite a force to deal with when they are having a fit. It took a few punches, some screaming, and a couple of kicks for Sakura to realize this. They were now at her house and it was just 5:30 and they all got to her house around an hour ago.

Ino, being the fashion guru she was, immediately attacked Sakura's closet. Sakura really didn't mind, in fact, she liked it. It was like having a sister.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Ino. "You have _the_ Belle Fleur. I think I'm in love."

The Belle Fleur is by Asha Couture 2007. It was a white bikini with some grey designs imprinted on it.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh and all of a sudden an idea popped into her head.

"Hey guys, why don't you guys pick something up from closet. You know, something that you guys can wear tomorrow. Hey, Ino, you can wear that tomorrow if you want to," said Sakura, smiling.

"Really?" Ino asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course," replied Sakura, "and Tenten why don't you pick something out, and you, too, Hinata."

"Ugh, Sakura, I don't think you've noticed, but I'm not really the kind of person that would wear that tomorrow," said Tenten.

"Oh come on, if I had those abs I would definitely not hesitate to show them to the world," said Ino.

"I have to agree with her, Tenten," Sakura said. "Just pick out one, please."

"Fine, but I will also wear a wrap, if you guys don't mind," said Tenten. She was going through Sakura's closet when she came upon a Sailor Chic Bikini. It had a beaded belt sewn to it, and it looked nice. Well, in Tenten' s case, it looked appropriate.

"Okay, Hinata, it is your turn," said Ino.

"Ugh, we-well, I d-don't think I can t-take anything of S-Sakura-chan's," said Hinata.

"Nonsense! Of course you can, and if you don't then I am going to tell a certain someone who you like," said Sakura. Tenten had told her about the incident at the mall, and it was obvious that she was hurt.

Hinata blushed ten folds.

"You mean Naruto?" asked Ino.

"What?! How do you know?" asked Tenten.

"I may be stupid, but I ain't dumb," said Ino, earning a few confused looks from the other three girls. Tenten was obviously snickering at this.

_I thought she was both,_ thought Tenten.

"What I mean is that it is obvious to one that has experience in this field," said Ino.

"And what field is that?" Tenten asked.

"Why the field of the male species, of course," said Ino matter-of-factly.

Sakura was snickering and Hinata was smiling. Tenten was right out laughing.

"The field of male species, you say that as if they were some type of animal or something," said Tenten.

"Tenten, you are so blind. How do you think I knew you had a thing for the male Hyuuga?" asked Ino.

Tenten immediately shut up and glared at Ino.

"Aha! I got the perfect one for you Hinata," said Sakura.

It was an Atlantic bikini. The top was a halter, just like Ino's and Tenten's, but the bottom was different. It was like a skirt.

"Perfect!" screamed Ino.

"Okay, Sakura, it is your turn," said Tenten.

It took a while for Sakura to look for a bikini, but finally found it. It was an Acai bikini. It was similar to Ino's, but it had polka dots instead of prints on it. It was black with light pink polka dots, similar to her hair color.

Later on, the girls were all smiling and laughing as Ino continued to educate them in the field of the male species. Soon, Sakura's mom was home and Sakura decided to drive the girls to their houses to get their things.

"Hey mom," greeted Sakura. "I got some of my friends to sleepover and I was wondering if I can use the car?"

"Why sure, honey. But where are you going?" asked her mom.

"I'm just going to take my friends to their house to pick up their clothes," replied Sakura.

As if on cue, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino walked down the stairs.

"Oh, mom, these are my friends," said Sakura." This is Tenten, Hinata, and Ino."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you girls," said Sakura's mom. "Sweetie, the keys are in my bag. Don't forget your license and I.D., okay?"

"Yup, mom," Sakura said. She was heading to the garage as the girls bid farewell to her mom and followed Sakura.

They finally got in the car, which was a navy blue Navigator, and drove off. They first went to Tenten's house, and then to Ino's. The girls were having a really fun time. They joked around and laughed. It had seemed as if Ino had already been a part of their crew. It was weird at first, but they found it comforting as Ino kept on telling them jokes about how she and guys never go so well. Tenten and Hinata also 'fessed up, and as did Sakura.

They finally pulled up in front of Hinata's house and what do you know? It seems as if the guys were there as well. Hinata quickly got out and said that she won't take awhile.

Well, half an hour later, Hinata finally showed up, with the guys hot on her trail.

"Hey, Sakura, you should talk to Sasuke," said Ino.

"Wha-," Sakura said, before she was cut off.

"It is obvious you two got something going on," replied Ino.

"I agree. I mean he is always staring at you and stuff," said Tenten.

"And stuff?" asked Sakura.

It was then that they noticed Hinata talking to Neji and Naruto as Sasuke and Shikamaru looked on. The whole time, Hinata kept on glancing back at them in the car. How hard can it be, they were standing right in front of them. Ino came up with an evil plan and told Sakura to phone Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata?" asked Sakura. She was looking at Ino for what to say next, seeing how it was her that wanted to phone Hinata.

"Tell her to go to the front lawn," said Ino.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Just do it," commanded Ino.

"Fine, fine," said Sakura. "Hinata, move to the front lawn, don't ask, _just do it_," Sakura imitated Ino.

They saw Hinata move to the front lawn, leaving only the guys in front of the car. The guys were confused. Hinata just walked away as Neji and Naruto were questioning her about things to do when at other people's house. Then all of a sudden…..

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!**_

Ino leaned forward and pressed against the wheel, right in the middle. That for sure might have caused the guys their hearing, hopefully temporarily.

Sakura immediately got out of the car and slowly…..approached…….the guys. The guys turned to her and they had this deadly look on their face.

"Ugh, you guys, that wasn't me, that was Ino," said Sakura pointing at Ino in the car. She was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura…." Sasuke said. Sakura could swear she saw a hint of red in his eyes.

"Yes Sasuke?" asked Sakura. She was giving him that oh-so-sweet smile that was most envied of her.

"…." He really didn't say anything as he approached her , Sakura took that as a hint and immediately jumped into the car and locked all her doors. Tenten and Ino were both in the car laughing and Sakura was glaring at them.

"It is not funny. He thinks I did it!" said Sakura. She was shocked to say the least.

Sasuke just stood outside the car, facing her door. He was smirking at her.

_Idiot thinks he is funny! Trying to scare me!_, thought Sakura. Hell no, she ain't going down without a fight.

She slowly got out of the car and looked up at Sasuke.

"Aw, Sasuke-_kun_, you are not going to hurt a…….defenseless…...little…….weak……girl, are you?" asked Sakura. She advanced towards him with every word she was saying. Sasuke was finding this very uncomfortable. The guys and the girls were just looking at them with amused looks on their faces. Hinata was with Tenten and Ino in the car and all of them had their heads outside Sakura's window, while the guys were leaning on her car.

"I mean, this….was…..just……an…..accident, you know," said Sakura.

Sasuke was having a hard time composing himself and Sakura getting very close. And then all of a sudden, his legs gave way and he fell back. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you are okay, Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Ha-ha, I've taught you well, forehead," said Ino.

"I've been taught by the best, piggy," said Sakura and jumped into the car and backed up.

They stopped to say bye and dashed off to Sakura's house.

The guys were just laughing and Sasuke just sat there. He was tricked, by a _girl._

_What the fuck just happened?_, pondered Sasuke to himself. He immediately got up and dusted himself. He was soon seen chasing Naruto because he wouldn't quit teasing him.

The girls were at Sakura' house and they had just finished watching a movie. It was 'If Only', an ABC Family originally movie. Ino and Sakura were crying because of the ending, Tenten fell asleep halfway through the movie, and Hinata was silently watching. She, too, was crying, but it wasn't as dramatic as Ino and Sakura.

The girls were all tired. Tenten was already asleep and Hinata decided to call it a night and said 'good night' to Ino and Sakura. It was just Ino and Sakura that were up and an awkward silence fell upon them.

Ino decided that the silence was unbearable decided to talk.

"You know, Sakura, I'm really sorry for how we both started off," said Ino. Sakura smiled in return.

"Nothing to it, Ino. If it is any consolation, I'm actually glad you volunteered," said Sakura.

"Well, to be honest, with all that is going on, I just felt like a change was needed," said Ino.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, but what happened between you and Shikamaru?" asked Sakura. Ino immediately frowned.

"Well, at first, Shikamaru was sort of a side dish. I thought that if I were to go out with one of Sasuke's friends, he would notice me. However, in the end, I ended up falling for that lazy ass," said Ino. She was chuckling at the irony of it all.

"Sasuke didn't notice me, but you," Ino stated, earning a quizzical look from Sakura. "I like Shikamaru, but if there is something I've learned about playing a guy, it is that you don't let your emotions get the best of you, and it's either you play or you get played. "

"Well, then what is the problem?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Shikamaru and his friends are known to be professionals in the game of hearts. They toy around with you and then the next thing you know, they are calling you at 2 in the morning to say it's over," said Ino. It was quite evident that she was holding back the few tears that were threatening to fall.

"I fell for an idiot, who does nothing but play with my emotions," said Ino. It was then that her mask came crumbling down. Sakura went to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

In the end, Ino fell asleep on Sakura's lap while crying. Sakura always had a motherly/sisterly influence that a lot of people loved. It was unique for a girl to think about others instead of herself.

Sakura gently laid Ino on the pillow next to her and went to her bed. She glanced around and smiled. Her friends were unique and special in their own sense of style. Tenten was confident and strong, Ino was blunt and determined, and Hinata was caring and kind. However, if Sakura knew, she had all of these traits; it just took time for all of it to show.

At last, they all called it a night. What challenges awaits them? That would be for them to find out the upcoming day.

* * *

_**!!BeAcH PaRtY!!**_

The day was beautiful and Sakura and her friends immediately got to work. Tenten made sure the tents were all up and the tables were set and that the chairs were all accounted for. Hinata made sure that the food was there. The parents smiled at her as they arrived with boxes of foods and refreshments. Ino handled the attendees. She was in charge of seeing to it that people who are suppose to be there are there and those that are not are to not cause any trouble. She could be heard screaming here and there, but she added life to the dull when needed to be. For this, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were all grateful.

Sakura handled the music and she was to make sure that the DJ was there on time. He had his own private booth in which could look out. It was amazing. The DJ was just on time, and as requested by Sakura, he jammed up the music just so Sakura and her friends could have some fun while working.

It was just 11:00 and the girls and the rest of the committee were done setting up. The parents all went to give refreshments to the girls and the others for a job well done.

"Well, forehead, I can sure say, that the party was going to be one hell of a party," said Ino.

"Heh, hope so piggy," replied Sakura, sticking out her tongue at Ino. Ino lightly returned the gesture and motioned the DJ to play a song. The DJ complied and the next thing you know Ino was dancing to 'Get Me Bodied' by Beyonce. Everybody laughed, but Ino didn't care. Then slowly, one by one everybody joined in with their own moves, including the parents.

_I'm glad they aren't my parents_, thought some. The parents were pulling some oldies move which got all of them laughing and some of the kids doing it. Sakura laughed as she got up on the DJ booth and took pictures of everybody dancing. The time was now 12 in the afternoon and they all had to go and get ready. They were told that the people don't start arriving until 1 or 1:30, so they had an hour or so to go and get ready.

Sakura dropped Tenten, Hinata, and Ino off at their houses and told them that she would be back to pick them up in an hour.

Sakura arrived home to find it empty. She went to her room and without any delay took a shower. She changed into her attire. It was her Acai bikini. She then wore short shorts with a strapless top. She put on her black flip flops and grabbed the keys to the car. For one thing, she was thankful that her parents actually lend her the car. She ran to the fridge and grabbed something to drink down her meds and something for the road. Finally, she grabbed her Chanel and Dior glasses and went to the car. It took her about forty five minutes to get ready, and she had only fifteen minutes to pick up the girls. Some even called her for a ride, to which she couldn't refuse.

She went to Tenten to find that she was wearing her Sailor Chic bikini with only a wrap. She looked pissed.

"How come you get to wear that, and I have to wear this? Where was the outfit that you picked yesterday?" asked an extremely pissed off Tenten.

"I'm wearing it. I'll just change when we get there," said Sakura. She remembered how things went yesterday and for sure she didn't want to mess with Tenten.

They pulled up Hinata's driveway and waited for at least a minute or so.

"Tenten, can you please go get Hinata?" asked Sakura with puppy eyes.

"Why can't you?" asked Tenten.

"I have to call Ino and the others to tell them that we will be a little late to pick them up," said Sakura.

"No," Tenten stated.

"What?! People are already arriving at the party! Now get out and get her!" commanded Sakura.

"Fine!" screamed Tenten as she got out of the car.

She went up to the front door. The door opened and a butler stood there.

"Ugh, hi, is Hinata here?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, she is. Please come in, she will be down shortly," said the butler. He stepped aside to let Tenten in and she stepped into the Hyuuga mansion.

The butler disappeared and left Tenten. She was walking to where she had just seen the butler walked when people chattering made her stop. She stopped and turned around and there in front of her were the guys.

The guys had been talking when they felt someone watching them. However, before they could see who it was, Naruto screamed.

"YAY! I SO TOOK YOU DOWN!" yelled Naruto. "And you idiots said that this level was un-winnable. PSSH."

The guys sweat dropped and looked at him. It was just the first level. And then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They turned to look and saw Hinata. Naruto's jaw dropped anime style. She was clad in her Atlantic bikini with her handbag on her side. She her sun glasses were used as a head band to hold back her hair. Neji's eyes went from Hinata to Naruto. He was steaming mad.

"Are you ready?" asked Tenten. Hinata had pink blushes on both of her cheeks making her look adorable.

Neji's attention went from Naruto to the one that had just asked. It was Tenten.

_Damn_, thought Neji.

"See you l-later, Neji-san," said Hinata. She saw the look that Naruto gave her and blushed even more.

"What she said," said Tenten. She was beyond pissed now. Sakura purposely tricked her into coming into the Hyuuga mansion because somehow she knew that Neji was at home.

"Hey, you guys are going to the beach party?" asked Naruto.

"No, dobe, they just felt like wearing that," said Sasuke.

"Really, I mean it is hot outsi-," Naruto couldn't finish because Neji took the liberty of hitting him in the head.

"Well, yeah, we are going to the beach party," said Tenten.

"Well, we'll see you there," said Naruto, smiling.

"Dobe."

"Idiot."

"Troublesome."

The girls were already outside and the guys were just sitting. It was then that Naruto decided to stand up and run for the door.

"DON'T WORRY TENTEN; NEJI CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU, TOO," yelled Naruto.

He quickly ran outside awaiting Neji. Two minutes later, he came, with a gun. It wasn't the kind that shot bullets, but they shot tiny little pebbles that seriously stung when it would hit you. Naruto was shocked. More precisely he couldn't move. It wasn't until Neji shot at his leg, missing an inch, that Naruto ran like his life depended on it, and it did. Neji gave new meaning to "run for your life'". Sasuke and Shikamaru stood there smirking to themselves as they saw Naruto run around while Neji stood his ground and shot at Naruto, purposely missing just to toy around with him.

Meanwhile with Sakura, she was laughing as she drove the car. Tenten had to hold her hands to the wheel, because she kept on taking them off as she kept on laughing. Tenten, however, was blushing like hell. They were on their way to pick up Ino with only a few minutes left to spare.

"See, I told it would work, Hinata-chan," said Sakura.

"What worked?" asked Tenten.

"S-Sakura-chan, told me to n-not come down, be-because she w-wanted you to c-come and g-get me," said Hinata.

Sakura was still laughing and having seen the deadly look on Tenten's face, she threatened to run into a pole if Tenten were to do anything stupid. Tenten just sat, planning a million ways to torture Sakura. But deep inside, she was glad that she made her do it.

After picking up Ino, they went to pick up a few more, and finally made their way to the beach.

When they got there, there were quite a few people already mingling. It was only four minutes passed one and they still had more to come. The DJ was playing some music and others were enjoying themselves bobbing their heads to the music. The sun shown beautifully and the ocean seemed as if it too was rocking to the music.

Sakura had told her friends of what to do, and to come to her if they needed anything. The group decided to split up, each taking over their given tasks.

Time sure flies by as it was already 5:30 in the evening and the sun was beginning to set.

All in all, the party was a great success. People kept on complimenting the girls for a job well done. The girls were also having fun. After having to stop people from jumping on the table and dance, making sure they don't smoke, trying to make sure that people don't spike the refreshments, Sakura could finally relax seeing how Tsunade took over for her. And the last thing people wanted to do was to get caught by Tsunade.

* * *

_**bOnFiRe**_

It was now dark outside, but the DJ's booth had lights and the tents as well. Sakura told her girls to split up and gather up woods. They each had their own fire. It was said by Tsunade that people liked to kick with their own cliques. After the girls gathered up as much wood they could get from the car. They each set it up.

After four bonfires were lit, the girls all went to make an even bigger one, and it right in the middle of the four bonfires. People started to gather around the bonfires and some came with marshmallows and chocolate with crackers. These were at the food table, and people seemed to take advantage of the situation.

The girls all gathered up and started to sit at the tents. They were talking about how their day went and how many guys had hit on them, and how Tenten had hit them back, literally. They were all laughing at Tenten when she told them about how a guy came up to her and hit on her.

"The guy comes up to me and says hey babe, right," said Tenten, "and I said, 'Why don't you make like a delivery truck and haul buns' and the guy says 'I'll haul yours if you haul mine," Tenten said mimicking a male voice. The girls were laughing really hard. Ino practically had tears seeping through her eyelids as she held her stomach, and Sakura and Hinata were laughing just as hard. It wasn't until a voice was heard greeting them that they turned around.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino, Tenten," said Naruto, waving at the girls.

" Hey Naruto," said Sakura. The girls followed suit as the guys took the seats that were opposite from them. They all nodded their heads in response.

"Sorry, we would have been here earlier if someone," Naruto said glaring at Neji, as Neji smirked," hadn't decide to go Rambo on me."

"Really?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, I had to go to the hospital," said Naruto.

"W-why?" asked Hinata.

"Your cousin went homicidal and decided to shoot me," said Naruto.

"Okay, again, why?" asked Ino, this time.

"Oh, I think I know why," said Sakura. She pulled out her phone and looked at the guys and then at the girls.

"Naruto, I think it is better if you and I were to take a step back," said Sakura, "don't ask...step back."

"Okay," said Naruto. Sakura and he took a few steps behind the table and Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"Get ready to run," said Sakura. She held up her phone and went to 'Save Recordings' and found the file that she was looking for. She pressed play and held up the phone so that the other guys could hear it as well.

It started playing and then all of a sudden a voice was heard.

"DON'T WORRY TENTEN; NEJI CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU, TOO."

Naruto was snickering and Sakura was smirking, while looking at Neji and Tenten's face fall. Neji looked at Tenten and Tenten looked at him. She smirked and nodded her head as she eyed the two soon-to-be-dead teenagers just a few feet from them.

Tenten stood up as did Neji. Tenten dusted off imaginary dust from her clothing and looked at Sakura. Sakura froze. As if on instinct she ran with Tenten lunging at her through the table as Neji was chasing Naruto down the beach, it was quite a sight to see. However, Tenten and Neji both had their revenge as they headed back to the tent where the guys and girls were staying. Ino and Hinata with worried looks on their faces, and a smirking Sasuke and Shikamaru, looking forward to the outcome. Tenten took her seat as did Neji. Naruto came out looking like fried chicken with the sand sticking to his body as he was soaked from head to toe. Sakura was the next and she looked just as worst. She was soaked with her hair all messy and sticky. She stuck her tongue out at Tenten as she made her way to take a quick rinse.

As she came back, she was only in her Acai with a camisole that reached mid-thigh for her. The girls were laughing as were Naruto. It was an awkward situation, and knowing our loud-mouth blonde friend, he wasn't to stand for it. He tried to make conversation, but it only got weirder as he tried to come up with a joke. Ino kept on glancing at Shikamaru and when he would look at her, she would look away. Tenten and Neji weren't really in the talking mood. Sasuke was bored, and Naruto was making an ass out of himself, not that he already is.

"Hey, guys, what do you say about going over to one of those bonfires and chill out," said Sakura. The girls smiled at her and started to get up.

"We'll come to," said Naruto. He stood up and started to drag the guys halfway as they reluctantly followed.

Unfortunately for the guys, they were ambushed by girls……not surprising. Sasuke grabbed the girl nearest him and walked towards the bonfire. Neji walked by his self as girls, shamelessly, threw themselves at him. Naruto took two, and Shikamaru had one under his hand.

They were gathering around the campsite, and the girls felt even weird as the guys stood there with their instant girlfriends.

Naruto was smiling as he held the two girls, but when he looked at the hurt look Hinata was giving him, something in his gut twisted and made him feel sick. Neji was just sitting there trying to pry of the girls when he saw Tenten sit by herself. He couldn't possibly explain, but he didn't like seeing her alone. Shikamaru was staring straight at Ino, knowing something what troubling her, and he was concerned. Why he was concerned was something even he couldn't figure out.

Sasuke just sat down at the secluded part of a log that was made for sitting and the girl sat on his lap. Right away, they started making out. Naruto was trying to get rid of this feeling, got up and the two girls followed him and he went back to the tent. Shikamaru just sat there as the girl he is with, whispered stupid things into his ear. Ino, however, was pissed and continued looking else where; she did not want to look into his eyes. Tenten just sat there with her knees under her chin looking straight at the fire. Something just didn't feel right, and the girls weren't the only ones feeling it.

After seeing Sasuke make out with a girl, Sakura decided to go for a walk.

"Hey, guys, I am going to go for a walk. If you guys need anything, just call my cell, okay?" asked Sakura. They nodded in response. In return she waved at them and turned around. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew for a fact, that staying there would make her even sick.

She was confused. Why was she feeling this way whenever she is around Sasuke? Why can't she get him out of her head? These questions were all that seemed to fill her head. Sakura wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She was starting to go further beyond the boundaries.

Sakura sighed. She decided to just sit there. What else can she do? She had a school crush on a guy that played every girl that he went out with.

While Sakura was lost in her thoughts, a figure approached her from behind. It wasn't until that figure was standing right next to her that she turned to see who it was.

She gasped.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn," he responded.

Sakura sighed, and looked up at him. He was looking out to the sea. His eyes were mesmerizing as they glistened.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Sasuke. He was well aware that she was staring at him. At this, Sakura blushed.

"Now that you mention it, not really," responded Sakura. "You can sit if you want to."

Sasuke just looked at her weirdly.

"I don't bite," said Sakura, laughingly.

Sasuke contemplated if he should sit down next to her, and it took about a few minutes before he found himself sitting next to her. He took a side glance at Sakura.

_Why can't I get you out of my thoughts?_ Sasuke pondered.

He turned his gaze back to the ocean as they sat in the tranquil silence. It was rare for Sasuke, but it was comforting at the same time. Oddly enough, he found Sakura's presence to be soothing.

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke?" wondered Sakura.

"……."

"It is nothing personal, just a simple question," said Sakura.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a yes then," said Sakura. She looked at him and smiled.

"If you could choose between this and having to go back to your old self, which would you pick?" asked Sakura. Sasuke raised a brow.

"I thought you said it wasn't personal," said Sasuke smirking.

"It's not, but honestly, I'd give it all up just to stay here. Away from everything, the noises, the pain….." Sakura started to drift off.

"Hn," replied Sasuke. Sakura chuckled.

"You and your 'hns', they don't get old," said Sakura.

"Damn straight," said Sasuke, smirking.

An awkward silence fell on them again.

"Sakura….." said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Would you really pick this?"

"Of course, it feels so calm," said Sakura.

"And your family, what about them?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura froze. She didn't think about that, but it sure made her open her mind.

"And your friends, are you willing to risk it all for this?" asked Sasuke.

"That is your problem, Sasuke," said Sakura. Sasuke froze. "You are, too serious. It is only human to want things like peace.

"It is also human to be greedy and evil," replied Sasuke, knowingly.

"Are you implying that you are greedy and evil, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. What he said just came around and bit him in the ass, but he isn't going to admit that.

"Aren't you?" asked Sasuke, looking at her curiously.

"I don't know," replied Sakura. Was she really greedy? Was she evil?

She held her arms. The winds were picking up and it was starting to get a bit cold. Sasuke saw this and sighed. He took of his jacket and handed to Sakura. Sakura just looked at him questioningly.

"Take it. It is getting cold," said Sasuke.

"But I can't. I mean you-," Sakura said before she was cut off.

"I have a sweater, it is okay," said Sasuke monotonously.

"Arigatou," said Sakura as she took the jacket and put it on. The smell quickly invaded her noses.

_It's the same_, thought Sakura. She subconsciously held the jacket closer to her body.

Another moment of silence fell on them and this time, it was calm. However, their moment was cut short as the wave came crashing right in front of them. Sakura laughed as her toes got wet and tried to help Sasuke get up as his pants were evidently went from the mid-calf going down to his toes. He got up and he started to stumble a bit as the sand was starting to sink in.

As his head came up, it was as if time as stopped. His eyes slowly met her. They were both in a trance, and then another wave came up hitting them. This time, Sasuke's pants got wet from the knees going down. Sakura laughed as he cursed.

He looked at her and found a single droplet going down her face, making a trail. It almost seemed as if she cried. Sasuke unconsciously brought up his hand and held her face as he wiped away the 'fake' tear. It seemed forever. He stood there with his hand cupping her cheek as she stood there, looking at him.

He slowly leaned in as Sakura stood there, mesmerized. In one quick swift, his lips were on hers. For Sakura, it seemed as if time had stopped. She slowly brought her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was magical, to say the least. However, it was cut short when Sakura's phone rang. It was Tenten.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"_Sakura, you have to get here fast, a fight broke out," said Tenten._

Sakura looked mystified.

"We'll be there," said Sakura.

"_Okay, be quick," said Tenten._

"Sasuke, we have to go," said Sakura, as she looked at him.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"A fight broke out." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to where the fight broke out.

When they got there, people were seen throwing punches, through around bottles (A/N: yes, glass bottles that are used to serve water) and others got bats and were chasing people. The DJ was hiding below his booth and the girls were seen trying to stop the fight. It seemed as if Ino had gotten into a little fight herself. It was chaos. Tsunade was trying to stop the kid with the bat and the other teachers were chasing kids with other dangerous objects. Sakura stood there. All the work that they had put into making this night fun had come down to nothing. Sasuke stood there as he eyed the girl with concern. His thoughts were cut short when a voice called out to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" It was Amy.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun," Amy said as she ran up to him and hugged him. "I've missed you a lot."

She let go of him and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Sakura, having seen this looked at Sasuke who was looking at Amy, shocked.

Sakura decided to leave the two, decided to venture out and find a way to stop the fighting, even though she could feel her heart breaking.

_I'm so stupid. How could I be so stupid?! I knew he would do something like this! _Sakura was caught up in her thoughts.

'**Calm it, girl! He is an ass! You deserve better,' said her Inner self**.

As Sasuke stood there shocked, he looked for Sakura but found no trace of her.

_Damn_, he thought.

As Sakura was going through the crowd, making sure that she didn't get hurt, she tripped and her knee landed in shards of glass. She winced in pain and tried to stand up. Her heart rate was going through the roof. She decided enough was enough. She limped her way to the DJ booth and got a mega horn that was in the box, next to the shivering DJ.

Before she sounded the mega horn, she made sure to take pictures of the fight. At least, she'll know who started the fight, and who are involved. After taking about twenty pictures or so, the mega horn went off, making everybody stop fighting, and covering their ears due to the very loud sound.

"STOP FIGHTING!! EVERYBODY THAT IS NOT FROM THIS SCHOOL ARE TO GO HOME NOW!! IF NOT, THEN START CALLING PEOPLE THAT ARE WILLING TO BAIL YOU OUT OF JAIL!!"

Sakura was pissed and in pain, but she would not show that. Her leg was bleeding immensely and her heart rate was decreasing. Sirens were heard and kids started running. After seeing this, Sakura limped to her car. She did not want her friends to worry, so she used the First Aid kit that her parents stashed in the arm rest. She knew it wouldn't hold, but it was only for now.

Sasuke was with Amy. He was looking for Sakura, but Amy was still following him, trying to apologize. Naruto and Neji knew Amy. They also knew what a two-face she was. The guys quickly gathered up and the girls were with them. Neji told Hinata to follow him so that nothing bad happens to her.

"Have you guys seen Sakura?" asked Tenten. She was looking oddly at Amy as Sasuke tried to pry her off.

"No, the last time I saw her was at the DJ booth," said Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't know how much I've missed you," said Amy.

"Amy, let go of me," said Sasuke.

"No, the last time I did that, I was miserable without the love of my life," said Amy. She was sobbing, but oit was obvious that she was faking.

"Whatever," said Sasuke, "Did you guys see where Sakura went after she made the announcement?"

"Wha- Sasuke-kun, you know you love me," said Amy.

Sasuke could careless. He was worried about Sakura. He knew she saw him with Amy, and something told him to find her.

"Look, please leave. I'm asking you nicely," said Sasuke stoically.

Amy looked up to him. "I'll come over and pay you a visit okay, Sasuke-kun?" Before Sasuke could respond, Amy took off kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, now, I know this is weird coming from me, but eeeewwwwww," said Tenten.

Finally they heard Sakura near. She was talking to some guy about making sure that those that are hurt get medical attention immediately. Her eyes were puffy and her knee was bandaged with little blood shown, however, Sakura took her wrap and made it a little bit longer so that it would go below her knees, and it would seem as if she didn't have a scrape knee. She stopped to talk to Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura saw that the girls were with Sasuke and his friends and she mentally cursed.

She tried to walk over there as if she didn't have a deep cut on her knee, but it wasn't working.

"Hey, guys," Sakura said smiling. "Well, I have to go home now and if you guys want a ride, I'll drop you guys off at home."

"That's okay, Neji is going to drop me off and take Hinata home with him," said Tenten. Sakura smiled and nodded at her.

"Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I need a ride," replied Ino. They were smiling at each other. It was until then that a guy passed by Sakura that he dropped his wallet. Sakura tried to bend over, but it only opened up the cut some more. Sakura gasped. The pain was surging through her whole body.

"Sakura, are you okay?'" asked Ino.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Sakura. She was smiling at them. They all just stood there looking at each other. Sasuke was intensely staring at Sakura noting that something was wrong with her.

"Okay, well when you are ready to go, Ino, let me know, okay?" asked Sakura. She turned around and she felt the pain again. She couldn't walk. She looked down and saw blood seeping through the bandage that held the cut together.

She turned around to see the quizzical looks that everybody was giving her. She didn't turn all the way; she just went halfway, still hiding her leg.

"Naruto, can you please bring me that chair?" asked Sakura, pointing at a chair behind Naruto. Naruto nodded and placed it in the back of Sakura. Sakura sat down immediately, yelping in pain. She winced as she notices that it was bleeding profusely.

"Sakura-chan, a-are you a-aright?" asked Hinata, as she approach Sakura from the back. As Sakura sat with her back facing them. Hinata froze, she saw the knee.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata, calm down, please. It is nothing to fuss about," her words fell on deaf ears as Hinata was going back asking Neji for his phone. Oddly enough, she wasn't stuttering. Sakura smiled at her friend, when she heard Hinata spoke.

"Hello, yes, we need an ambulance. I have a friend with a cut on her knee and it looks deep," said Hinata on the phone. Ino, Tenten and the guys were all confused.

"Yes, her name? Her name is Haruno Sakura," said Hinata into the phone.

The girls froze, so did the guys. Sakura tried to stand up and walk to her car, but she felt firm hands grab her shoulders. She stiffened. She turned around only to see Sasuke stand in front of her, the guys were shocked and the girls were asking way too many questions.

"Guys, I'm okay, really. I just need to get home," said Sakura.

"Very funny. Let's go," said Sasuke. He took one of her hands and supported most of her weight so that she could walk with only one of her legs.

"Go where?" asked Sakura.

"Hospital," said Sasuke. They were finally at his car, a black convertible with red stripes on the side. He led her to the passenger.

"What about my car?" asked Sakura.

"I'll have Shikamaru bring it," said Sasuke. "Give me the keys."

Sakura got the keys and stared at it, when she felt someone snatch it from her. She glared at Sasuke.

"It is not like you are saying goodbye," said Sasuke. He went around and threw the keys at Shikamaru and told him to drive Ino home and then meet him at the hospital. Sakura could see Ino freeze. Sasuke got into the car as Shikamaru got into hers. Shikamaru drove off first, and then Sasuke followed behind.

The ride to the hospital was silent, as Sakura stared outside the window. She dreaded going to the hospital. She hated needles and tubes with a passion.

Finally, Sakura and Sasuke arrived to the hospital. The Sakura's leg was covered in multiple trails of blood, and Sasuke carried her bridal-style so that she wouldn't have to open it any further than it already is. Sakura was transported to the Emergency Room, where the nurses got to work on her knee. She was to see the doctor soon afterward. After much wincing and flinching, Sakura was now to see the doctor. Just as she was being helped up, Shikamaru walked in. He told Sasuke that he had dropped Ino off at her house. Sasuke replied by nodding and Sakura thanked him.

The doctor went over Sakura's medical file and realized that there could be potential damage caused from losing blood. He ordered her to come and see him the following Tuesday. The doctor than gave her some antibiotics and told her to get some rest. Sasuke helped her back to his car. Shikamaru follwed him close by.

After driving for about ten minutes, they came to a red light. Sasuke decided that now was the best time to talk about what happened earlier.

"Sakura," said Sasuke, "about earlier…"

"It's okay, Sasuke," said Sakura. "Let's just forget about it, please."

Sasuke didn't respond. He looked at her and then back at the road where the light turned green.

"Yeah, sure," said Sasuke.

Sakura could see that something was troubling Sasuke, but didn't want to pry. He has already done enough for her, even though some of it, she wished he didn't.

Sakura showed him the way to her house and they were just a block away. She looked out the window reminiscing about the things that had happened today. She gave out a lout sigh thinking about Monday. She wasn't sure what the kids were going to think of her. She didn't like it when she failed at something.

"Sakura, tonight," said Sasuke, "was fun."

It was like he read her mind. Sakura gave him a smile and whispered a 'thank you,' as they pulled up her drive way. Shikamaru pulled up by them.

"Thank you, again, Sasuke," said Sakura. "See ya, Monday."

"Yeah, you too," said Sasuke. Sakura walked out and talked to Shikamaru for a while. He handed her, her keys, and walked to the passenger side of Sasuke's car. She waved them good bye as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Girls, they're so troublesome," said Shikamaru. Sasuke couldn't help but agree. However he remembered telling Shikamaru to drop off Ino. He smirked as he pulled out of his drive way and drop of Shikamaru as he headed home.

* * *

_Hopefully, Monday won't be action packed as Friday was_, thought Sakura as she sat at her window and looked out. She smiled to herself, remembering the kiss that she and Sasuke shared as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, so there you have it. I am not completely happy with this chapter, because something seems to be missing. I used Deidara's Masterpiece's advice on making the guys appear at night. Well, I hope you are happy with it. Yeah, and some of the things in this story actually happened in real life. Like the honking of the horn (lmao) and the fight (shudders). It is true, my school always gets into fights with other schools, no matter where they are. 

I didn't plan on making Amy show up, but like all relationships, they must go through the trials to see if they really are suppose to be with one another. Sakura knows of her feelings for Sasuke, but Sasuke it yet to realize it yet, before it is too late.

Again, thanks to all those that takes the time to read and review my story.

Sorry for any grammatical errors.


End file.
